


More Than a Mercenary

by TESfangirl



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Post-Canon, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TESfangirl/pseuds/TESfangirl
Summary: Sequel to “When Mage Met Mercenary.” Teldryn, Elarie and their friends Tobias and Marelle need to work together to deal with assassins and the Skyrim Moot, convening to select a new High King or Queen. Post Civil War.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s), Teldryn Sero/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> More insight into my favorite mercenary in Skyrim! 
> 
> Don’t own the characters, only my own originals. Thanks also to Tamriel.org and the name generator. Fun to use!
> 
> Loosely follows canon, some Dragonborn quests have been rerouted to other characters. Will attempt to post chapters weekly. Cross posting on FF as well, but posting here first.

The Dunmer arrived at the empty farmhouse. It, and the requisite barn next to it were both closed and locked, waiting for its inhabitants to return.

The intruder deftly picked the lock and let himself into the small house through the kitchen and settled into a large, comfortable chair in the living area that belonged to the owner. It faced the kitchen, and the main entrance to the building. 

He didn’t have long to wait. As expected, a tall female soon entered, laden with food, cleaning supplies and some flowers. She bustled about the kitchen, putting items away without realizing that she had a guest. 

Once done, she smiled at her efforts before turning to the living area. Upon spotting the seated intruder, she immediately drew two weapons into a fighting stance.

“Get out of this house,” she said menacingly, slowly advancing toward him. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

“Marelle Alersen,” the intruder said, catching her attention in a different way. He slowly rose from the chair. “Put down your weapons. I’m here to talk, not fight.”

“I’m listening,” she said, not changing her stance. He knew who she was, and she tried to keep that from many. 

The Dunmer smiled and nodded. He didn’t really expect her to stand down. “I’m Teris.”

Marelle’s eyebrows lifted. They were both members of the Dark Brotherhood. But while Marelle was slowly working to take them down from the inside, Teris had been assigned to kill one of her dearest friends. He was an enigma, and a search for him had proved fruitless. And now, he was here. In the Dragonborn’s home.

Teris slowly put his ungloved hands up, where she could see them. “No weapons. Just talk. On my honor.”

Marelle hesitated. Teris was known for following his own code of honor. In fact, he only took contracts where the targets really were guilty of a crime. It often infuriated Astrid, leader of the assassins, but he was so good that she held her tongue and gave him only the contracts he would want. 

She slowly put her weapons down. “If we’re going to just talk, would you like a cup of tea?” The comment was sarcastically made, but the Dunmer was pleased to accept the offer.

Feeling a bit surreal, the half Altmer, half Nord woman brewed some tea while her unexpected guest settled back into the chair, looking approvingly around the farmhouse. It was quaint yet cozy, and moderately decorated. There were some wood carvings on the mantle of the fireplace, one of a mountain flower that matched the real ones she had brought in, and small feminine touches dotted the rooms. A bedroom lay tucked away in a small corner of the home, with fresh sheets and blankets neatly folded to one side, with a writing table and wardrobe next to it. There were some letters on the table, in the clear handwriting of Elarie Stormal, currently residing in the Morrowind province of Solstheim.

Teris took a sip of the tea Marelle offered while she settled into the second armchair, trusting that it wasn’t poisoned. She looked questioningly at him, but waited patiently for him to begin.

“I’ve been to Solstheim,” he began. Marelle nearly spilled her tea. The Dunmer smiled. “Don’t worry, the mage and mercenary are fine, nothing happened.” His host relaxed fractionally, but still remained alert.

“Yes, I’ve been forced to take the contract to kill Elarie. I’m not going to do it. But I do need your help.”

At his unwilling host’s look of surprise, he continued. “My real name is Mathis Drelen,” he began. “Elarie is a former graduate assistant from the Arcane University, where I studied under her father. I have a great regard for her, as well as for Teldryn Sero.” He smiled, thinking of their meeting only a few days ago in Raven Rock. His former teacher had remembered him on sight, and Sero had been gracious in responding to his questions. The old warrior had neatly sidestepped questions about the Great War as many veterans did, but the tales he told of Blacklight and some mercenary jobs were highly entertaining. It had been a truly enjoyable evening. They welcomed his company, and he was never made to feel that he was intruding on their time. “Sero and I are both House Redoran,” he explained. “He’s a hero of mine. I am not foolish enough to cross blades with him, nor would I want to.”

Marelle looked at him suspiciously. “If you don’t want the contract, why accept it?” she asked. “Surely you have enough clout to turn it down.”

Mathis shook his head. “It’s not that simple,” he said, taking another sip of his tea. “Which is why I’m here.”

“Marelle, it’s no secret that the client who wants Elarie dead paid thrice the original contract to get it done by me. That’s serious coin. Unfortunately only Astrid knows who the client is. There is another contract that many do not know about – assassinating the Emperor. The best way to prevent both is to take the Dark Brotherhood down now. But I need some help. And you’re the logical choice. Your selection of contracts is similar to mine, and you don’t kill innocents. Unlike some of the new recruits, who have no care for that sort of thing.” Here he grimaced. “I’ve been stopping those cold-blooded killers but it’s only a bandage to what really needs to be done. I can’t work on all at the same time, and Astrid is pressuring me to complete the contract on Elarie as the fool who attempted the first one failed. Anyone could have eaten from that plate and been poisoned. He’s no longer around to try again.”

Marelle shivered involuntarily. Her friend had had a very close call – the attempt had been a sliver away from succeeding. It was true that several recruits had accepted contracts and were not seen again. Veezara just said that they were unsuccessful. But for Teris … Mathis… to claim that he’d been the one responsible for stopping them, well, she didn’t know what to think.

“I know who you are and who this farm belongs to,” he said. “It’s how I knew how to find you.

“Tobias Firebrand was the Dragon Bridge commander before Maro,” he continued. “When assassins killed his family, he quit and retreated to this farm. He is a good man, doing his job. And he paid the price for that when his wife and child were murdered.” Mathis shook his head. “I caught wind of that contract too late. I couldn’t get here in time. When I did, the bodies were all that was left. I think it was at least quick. I had to leave them as is, for him to find. I witnessed his agony when he returned home, after narrowly surviving the attempt on his own life.”

He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths. “His pain… by Azura, I’ve never seen anything like it. I thought he’d return to his post with a vengeance, but he’d been broken, and shut himself away from the world. He quit the Legion and holed himself up here.” He took another deep breath. “I stand against the killing of innocents, Marelle. A day old baby should have been spared. This was not a hit, just pure cold-blooded murder.

“I bear some responsibility for his pain. When he was a commander, working with the Penitus Oculate, I dropped him clues about certain contracts they could help prevent. I let him know of my existence, and used that connection to help thwart the taking of innocent lives when I needed back up. Of course, he was already successful at what he did. But perhaps, if I didn’t gain his aid, which made his success more notable, his family would still be alive today.”

The tall woman looked thoughtfully at the Dunmer in front of her. “What happened is not your fault,” she said slowly. “You were trying to save people, same as what he was doing. He would’ve freely agreed to work with you.”

Mathis looked up. She sounded sincere, which gave him the impetus to continue. 

“I’ve checked up on him periodically,” he said. “To make sure he’s all right. Fortunately the Brotherhood decided that his quitting and becoming a recluse was just as good as killing him. He wasn’t perceived to be a threat anymore. But with that slaver contract being so near him, I came to check on him and found you in the farmhouse.”

Here he stopped and faced his host. “I didn’t stay, leaving you your privacy. But I do know that after that day, he sent a letter to Commander Maro, his replacement at Dragon Bridge. Then he went on a trip, and next thing I know, he’s being hailed as the Dragonborn. He’s been credited with saving Whiterun, ending the civil war, becoming head of the Companions and the College of Winterhold, among some other rumored exploits. He’s a Thane in every Hold. But in between all these accolades, he makes time to come here – where I’ve seen you taking care of the farm while he’s away.”

Marelle blushed. It was frightening that he knew so much about her, yet she felt oddly comfortable with him, and trusted her instinct that he was telling her the truth. He was certainly correct in the details that she knew, and from what Tobias had told her. 

“Marelle… I know you want to bring down the Dark Brotherhood. I’m here to help.”

That got her attention. She’d been so careful of her intentions, and Teris was a big stumbling block in her way. His abilities and the assassins who admired him numbered many, and he had the potential to restart the order on his own. And yet he was here, offering to work with her to rid Skyrim of the Dark Brotherhood. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked.

“Would you believe me if I said I got into this because I wanted revenge?” He held his cup tightly, looking down at it. “I found out that Astrid and Arnbjorn personally killed people I loved, one a complete innocent, and I joined to bring them down. We’ve been working on parallel goals.” 

He swirled the tea in his cup. “The Brotherhood is also nearing one of their end goals - assassinating the Emperor. I am not overly worried about the ascension line – there will always be some vestige of the Empire. But if they are successful, they become the prominent assassins, over others like the Morag Tong. As a Dunmer, I know the Morag Tong – they are preferable to the Dark Brotherhood under Astrid and their predilection for turning a blind eye to killing innocents. They only attack those who have committed slights, crimes or for political gain. And never outside of the contract terms.

“I’ve been keeping my head down for years to find out why Astrid and Arnbjorn have strayed so far from the original tenets. They are despicable, using the order for their own ends.” He took another sip of his tea, his hands shaking slightly while he waited for a response.

The half Altmer’s mind was in a stir. Teris was admitting that he was doing the same as she, and for the same reasons – out of love. He knew almost everything about her, Tobias and their friends. But he didn’t use any of this against her, only coming to her for help. 

She took a sip of her tea, keeping it as steady as she could. “What would you have me do?” She asked.

Teris visibly relaxed, releasing the tight hold on his cup. “There are several things,” he said. “I’ll need to be seen to Astrid as working on the contract for Elarie. I also need to follow the contracts leading to the Emperor’s assassination job.” He leaned forward. “Once we can discover who is behind both contracts, we can destroy the Dark Brotherhood. The Falkreath Sanctuary is the last major base of operations in Tamriel.” He looked at his cup. “I’ve no doubt that it will emerge again one day, as it has done before,” he said. “But I need to try to protect innocents, now and in the future.

“Marelle, there’s one last thing you should know about me. I’ve just discovered that I’m the new Listener.”

The female assassin stared at him. There had been no Listener in the Dark Brotherhood for many years. That Teris had been chosen was not completely a surprise due to his skill, but that he was the most honorable of the assassins seemed contrary to the role.

“The Night Mother whispers about the fall,” her guest continued. “It’s surprising, but the targets she whispers about really do deserve it. Astrid and Arnbjorn really have strayed from the path, and she knows it, and doesn’t care for it.”

He looked up at the half Altmer. “I’m still determined to finish what I started,” he said firmly. “But if it comes down to it – if I start to lose myself, I need you to kill me.” At her expression, he explained. “The jester Cicero has already pledged his loyalty to me as the Listener. Once the Dragonborn knows my role in all this, he and your friends may hesitate before striking. Firebrand has a kind heart, Elarie has known me many years and Sero is a fellow Redoran. Those factors together could be fatal for them, from Cicero. He is the only Dark Brotherhood survivor from Cyrodiil, and yet saved the Night Mother’s remains. That alone means he should not be taken lightly. You are talented and trained. I can depend on you to not hesitate.”

Marelle slowly accepted his terms. Teris looked relieved, and leaned back in the armchair for a few moments before speaking again.

“Here’s the outline of what I have planned. I’d appreciate your advice and some help with the details.”


	2. Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marelle and Tobias met in “Tired of Death,” before Tobias discovered he was the Dragonborn.

As expected, Tobias was furious when Marelle related the tale. 

Firebrand had arrived at the farmhouse a scant few hours after Teris had left, looking forward to some quality time with Marelle. When he got there, he’d been pleased to see the wood carving of the mountain flower on the mantle place, indicating Marelle was home. From his belt, he lifted an ebony throwing knife that Marelle had left for him long ago, placing it next to the carving, his sign for her that he was home. He’d just returned from High Hrothgar, and taxing meetings with the Blades and Ulfric Stormcloak, and blissfully settled into his chair.

Accompanied by Vilkas and the new jarl of Windhelm, Brunwulf Free-Winter, they’d managed to get the Blades to agree not to pursue Paarthurnax, and then faced an Ulfric who had finally read the Thalmor dossier on him.

Ulfric had alternated between anger and despair, but accepting of his new place at the monastery, finding a measure of peace in returning to the teachings he’d already spent ten years of his life on. He assisted Brunwulf with outstanding matters of State and lessened his grudge against the Dragonborn. The Thalmor dossier had been damning evidence of his being used and he was deeply ashamed that he had fallen for it. Having been allowed to speak with the ancient dragon who led the priests and the Dragonborn about his visit to Sovngarde, he was conscience-stricken that his actions had condemned fallen warriors’ spirits to be consumed by Alduin due to his ill-fated campaign against the Empire.

With a promise to visit more often, Vilkas returned to Whiterun and the Dragonborn and new Jarl to Windhelm, only to find a note from Elarie and Teldryn regarding pirates and the plot to overthrow Brunwulf. 

Tobias had nearly jumped the first ship to Solstheim to confront his friends about their disregard for Elarie’s safety and putting themselves in danger, but Brunwulf had stayed his impulses and explained the entire situation. The Dragonborn had known some of it, but his friends had uncovered the greater plot and taken care of it, much to Brunwulf’s relief. He’d settled by writing a very long letter to them, and continued with his plan to visit Marelle at the farm before heading back to Whiterun.

Marelle had been his saving grace, and keeper of his sanity since the day she returned to his farm after their initial meeting. They both took their time exploring their new relationship, which blossomed under their shared love of similar pastimes, dreams and compatibility. She’d spent less time on contracts, and without discussing it took over care of the farm while he was away. 

She’d been frantic during the time he’d lost his memory, not knowing if he’d been killed while away on a secret mission for the Legion. She tracked him to near Windhelm, and discovered he’d been captured and nothing else. Feeling failure, she’d gone to the farm to care for it, hoping against hope that he’d return. 

When he regained his memories after Helgen, he’d gone to the farm as quickly as he could, half afraid that it was derelict, and that Marelle had given up on seeing him again. His heart had soared when he’d found the farm clean, neat and tidy, with a few touches Marelle had added to the home, while leaving the ones his wife Essie had put in place before she died. The farm wasn’t a working farm anymore, but seeing the farmhouse cared for sent a feeling of warmth through him. When Marelle arrived, her shock and happiness at his presence had been so plain to see, and they’d held each other for a long time before speaking. He was pleased that she finally felt like she belonged there.

Tobias had been looking forward to relaxing with his love for a few days before heading back to business, only to be greeted with the news that the assassin Teris had sat in his armchair, and Marelle had taken tea with him. His two closest friends were marked for death by that man and she’d treated it like a neighborly chat.

“Of course I’m upset!” he’d bellowed at her, jumping up from his chair and eyeing it carefully, as if Mathis was still in it. He paced the floor. To Marelle’s credit, she simply waited for his anger to abate. “They’re my friends too,” she said, and he’d sat, breathing deeply until he calmed down. He told her about the letter their friends had left for Brunwulf. Marelle was relieved and pleased that her friends had succeeded in clearing the mercenary’s name. Mathis had said he’d had to wait for them to arrive home, and she’d been puzzled by that as Teldryn seemed intent on protecting his little Altmer in Raven Rock. The letter clarified their movements, falling neatly into the Dunmer assassin’s version of events.

“You should let Ghorbash know the lessons he gave Ellie came in handy,” she said, knowing the large Orc would be pleased to hear it. Tobias nodded. “I’ll stop by Lakeview on my way to Whiterun,” he said. “Though knowing Ellie, she probably already wrote him a note of thanks.” The petite Altmer mage was very proper in her upbringing, much to her friends’ amusement. Teldryn often enjoyed recounting the tale of Elarie being nearly hacked to death by ash zombies on Solstheim yet later thanking him in her prim and proper way for his assistance in defeating them.

Marelle smiled again. “Would you believe, Mathis’ last words before he left were ‘why aren’t they officially together yet? It’s obvious they only have eyes for each other.’ “

The Dragonborn let out a bark of laughter in spite of himself. His scowl lessened as Marelle took his hands in hers. “I’ve often wondered the same myself. That stubborn old man.”

The half Altmer laughed at Tobias’ nickname for the Dunmer mercenary. “And he would say that it’s ‘none of your business, Oaf,’” she said, attempting to mimic the mercenary’s rumbling, raspy tone. That got another laugh out of the big Nord, and she returned to the main subject gently.

“Tobias, he said you’re a Thane in every hold – did Brunwulf make you his Thane? I wasn’t aware of that accolade.” 

The Dragonborn frowned. “He promoted me after we returned from High Hrothgar,” he said slowly, as realization struck him. “Gods, Mathis must’ve been in Windhelm then.”

Marelle looked thoughtful. “He knows so much, he could’ve attacked us at any time, but he didn’t. I think we should trust him on this.” She wanted him to trust her judgment in this, with the lives of their dearest friends at stake. She knew she was right, and hoped that he would agree.

“I love you, Marelle,” he said, in that tone that could always make her insides melt. “And I will follow your lead on this.” She already knew what her love was thinking. He’d spent years of his life chasing the Dark Brotherhood, had almost succeeded before they’d so devastatingly retaliated. It was difficult for the Dragonborn and former Legion officer to relinquish command.

Tobias saw the pleased look on Marelle’s face before she gave him a hug, and stepped back to finish preparing the meal she’d started on. 

As he watched her move about in the kitchen, he wondered what Essie would’ve thought about his voluntarily stepping back from this duty, and letting the woman in front of him take the reins to complete it. She would have approved, he thought. They’d discussed the unusual assassin over dinner one night before she was killed, and she’d expressed her approval of the half Altmer who saved children from slavery. Essie had always wanted him to be happy, and he wondered, not for the first time, if she’d helped fate to place Marelle in his barn that night.

The half Altmer filled him in on the details during dinner, and by the evening’s end he had a clearer idea of what his role would be and accepted it, although he didn’t like that Marelle would be taking point for this. 

“I’m pretty good in a fight,” Tobias reminded her. “Only brought down the World Eater, and am head of the Companions, you know. Brunwulf made me his Thane in front of the rebel jarls so they know I’d be keeping an eye on them. I can’t see why you wouldn’t want me to help.”

Marelle laughed. “You’re too well known, love,” she replied. “When you are seeing to your many duties is when the Brotherhood takes its chances. Remember that Ellie was poisoned when you were battling Alduin in Sovngarde and Teldryn was assigned to Markarth. Fortunately he returned to Whiterun much sooner than expected and was able to aid her quickly.”

Tobias sighed, but acknowledged she was right. “I’ll keep out of it until you say so,” he said. “But if the old man’s involved somehow, don’t let him gloat that I wasn’t. Otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Conversation soon turned to High Hrothgar, Tobias telling Marelle that Delphine had asked after the mage and mercenary after meeting them briefly in Riverwood. “She asked if the old man would be interesting in joining the Blades,” he said, laughing. “As if he’d want to report to her or Esbern. He’d never have it.” Marelle could easily imagine the hardened stare Teldryn would give his best friend, and joined in the laughter, but sobering when he described the meeting with Ulfric. It had been emotional and strenuous, and she was pleased to be able to offer him support and ease the weight of the Dragonborn’s burdens. Especially while curling up together after dinner, having tidied the kitchen after their meal. 

The following morning greeted them with sunshine and a knock on the door, which Tobias answered. A courier gave him a letter from Solstheim. It had his name on it, but with a flower drawn in one corner, meaning that the delivery was actually for Marelle, from Elarie. The two women had met and become close while Elarie recuperated from an assassin’s poisoning attempt. They were both half Altmer on their fathers’ side, although Marelle’s mother was a Nord and Elarie’s was Breton.

The little Altmer, as Teldryn called her, explained many teachings and culture of the Altmer. Marelle had always been ashamed of her heritage, but unable to escape it as she looked part Altmer, despite her mother being a full Nord. The diminutive mage also unusually took her looks from her father, but whereas her parents had loved and cherished their daughter, Marelle’s father had disappeared, leaving her as a mixed race offspring born out of violence that her Nord mother never wanted to be reminded of.

Both Elarie and Teldryn had accepted her without question, based on their regard for their friend’s judgment. They were the only two beings other than herself who Tobias fully trusted, and their easy and open acceptance had meant the world to her. She often marveled at the fact that she, an unwanted half-breed assassin, had gained the love, trust and respect of a good man and his loyal friends. She now had a truly loving family of choice, something she’d always longed for. And she would do anything to keep them safe.

Marelle eagerly read Elarie’s latest letter. She’d mentioned the evening with Mathis Drelen, an old student of her father’s, and how she’d been so pleased that Teldryn had behaved himself and made Mathis feel very welcome. The mercenary had later admitted that Mathis hadn’t been so bad.

She laughed at her friend’s comments, and related the news to Tobias. Mathis had spoken the truth. Tobias grunted. “I’m surprised the old man can be friendly,” was his only remark. He was still greatly concerned for Marelle. She’d asked him to set up a meeting between herself and Commander Maro at Dragon Bridge, but she hadn’t divulged the reason for it. He didn’t like being out of the loop, but promised to help and not ask questions. 

Their time together ended much too soon as usual. Marelle made breakfast while Tobias finished baking some bread, soon readying for the journey to Whiterun. He’d be stopping at Dragonsreach to fill Jarl Balgruuf in on the events at High Hrothgar before checking in at Jorrvaskar and Breezehome.

With a long, lingering kiss, they parted, and he looked forward to seeing Marelle at Dragon Bridge in a week’s time.


	3. Riften

A few days after Tobias had left for Whiterun, Marelle was in Riften. She strolled around the city waiting for twilight, selling a few wares at the Scorched Hammer and exchanging pleasantries with its owner Balimund. She’d once brought him some fire salts to heat his forge, and the kindly Nord had never forgotten her. Later she learned that Tobias had given the smith ten of them, but hers were kept as a back up. 

It was near closing time, and the sky was darkening. This was her favorite time to see the city, no one questioned her in her plain leather armor and hood.

She stopped to have a look at Honorhall Orphanage. She’d been a resident there for a short time, and detested Grelod the Kind. Constance Michel was a much better manager, and she hoped the children there were happier than she’d ever been.

Marelle’s mother had sold her as soon as she was old enough to do chores. She’d run away, and ended up at the orphanage. Fortunately the woman who’d bought her had never come looking for her. She’d later been adopted, which had made her heart swell. Only to have it be broken when she discovered the awful couple had just wanted a slave. They’d kept her chained and gave her just enough food and water to survive. When she was older, the man had started using her body for his sadistic pleasure. 

It fortunately didn’t last long, as one day he was so exhausted that he’d not locked her chains correctly, and she killed him and his wife in their sleep. She wasn’t sorry, they’d been so cruel. But that had led to her being taken in by the Dark Brotherhood, where she’d stayed a member.

She’d been careful choosing her contracts, fortunate that she could do so, handing them off with pay to others in the order. No one complained as she gave them the payment associated with it, keeping only a small amount for herself. 

Every day was a matter of survival, until that fateful day she’d met Tobias. He took care of her injuries, fed her, despite knowing that she was an assassin – part of the Brotherhood he was committed to destroying, and who’d killed his wife and daughter in cold blood. 

She thought of him often after their first night together. His care and kindness was a surprise, then a balm. His clear blue eyes, dark red hair and tender smile were always with her, the small wooden flower carving he’d given her at their first meeting accompanied her everywhere. She missed him greatly when he was away.

Discovering that he was the Dragonborn was a shock, to put it mildly. But she could think of no other man who was so right for the role. The big Nord was kind, honorable, yet fought passionately for things and those he believed in. His time with the Legion had led to the destruction of his family, and yet he still answered the call of duty. She’d known from the first that he was special, and now all of Tamriel knew that, too, albeit in a different way.

Marelle soon made her way to the tiny cemetery behind the Temple of Mara, entering the Ragged Flagon Cistern through a hidden entrance when no one was looking. She made her way down the ladder and was heading to the bar when she was hailed.

“Good to see you, lass,” Brynjolf called. “Haven’t seen you for awhile.”

The half Altmer smiled. “How’s leading the Guild going?” she asked. “Looks prosperous.”

Brynjolf returned her smile. “Can’t complain,” he responded. “Ready to take over?”

Marelle laughed. “No,” she said. “You and Karliah have got things covered. I can’t lead the Thieves Guild, Tobias would have a heart attack.” Brynjolf’s merry blue eyes, coupled with his red hair, looked vaguely like Tobias, which never failed to remind her of why she couldn’t lead. The leaders of the Thieves Guild knew of her relationship with the Dragonborn, and made sure to keep members away from his homes.

After meeting Firebrand, Marelle had come to Riften, looking for an alternative to being an assassin. She’d been a natural at her duties here, even doing some good for those who needed help. No killing, and a step away from her previous occupation. Spending time here had also saved her sanity while Tobias had been lost for several months, the guild members providing vital rumors and communication while she was trying to track him down. With their help she’d been able to keep busy and focused, and she quickly rose through the ranks. 

Karliah had told her about Teldryn Sero, when she’d heard about him from Tobias. The Dragonborn had spoken so highly of him after he’d returned from Solstheim, and disappointed that the mercenary had not returned with him to Skyrim. She’d mentioned his name to the Dunmer thief, and Karliah had been very interested to hear of him. 

“Oh yes,” she’d said. “The undefeated champion of House Redoran is well known to my generation and our parents. But he disappeared after the Great War, where he was rumored to serve in the Imperial Legion. The last I’d heard was that he was roaming around Skyrim.”

She’d shaken her head, thinking of the past. “I’ve seen one of his matches,” she told Marelle. “I swear I could see the fear in his opponent’s eyes even before they started. That handsome face of his turned into a dremora’s when he was focused on battle. I felt queasy just looking at him – not sure if it was because he’s so good-looking or so scary.” She smiled at the memory. 

Marelle had agreed, and Karliah had gone on to mention the influence Sero had on those who watched him fight. Many of those who’d witnessed his battle prowess still referred to him as the Champion, despite the efforts of the Redoran Council. Yes, all that she had learned from the thief fit into Mathis’ narrative. She had no reason to doubt him, and she would trust her instincts. 

Brynjolf was able to update her on the guild and business before the smooth speaking de facto head of the Guild was called away from their conversation, apologizing for having no time to talk. Marelle understood, and continued to the bar to see Delvin Mallory.

Delvin was a master Sneak and also a business acquaintance of Astrid’s. She’d been wary of him at first, but he told her he had no problem with her becoming a thief, if she could avoid killing people while on Guild business. She’d been happy to comply, and she’d gained his respect and trust over these last several months, while helping defeat Mercer Frey, the old Guildmaster, and bring the Guild back into prosperity. Brynjolf and Karliah had utilized her skill as an assassin to bring him down, Frey having been caught admitting he’d killed his predecessor and Karliah’s lover Gallus.

He greeted her when she walked in, waving her over to sit down at his table.

“I hear your friends are back in Raven Rock,” he said. “My brother’s smithing business is making a fortune off of the Stahlrim armor that the mercenary brings in to sell.”

The assassin laughed. Glover Mallory had moved to Solstheim a number of years ago and as the only blacksmith in Raven Rock, was well acquainted with her two closest friends. 

“My friends are why I’m here,” she said, sobering. “There’s a Brotherhood contract out for Elarie.”

The Sneak master frowned. “There’s been more Thalmor in the Ratway recently,” he said. “The old Blade that the Dragonborn escorted out of here – his room is being inspected time and time again. Some of them talk about a half breed who survived jarrin root poisoning. They seem surprised, if not in awe.” He leaned over the table towards Marelle. “I’d say most of them know nothing about it. If anything, their disposition towards your friend has gotten better. If the Thalmor were trying to kill her, their plan backfired.”

He tapped his fingers on the table. “Astrid’s playing a dangerous game,” he said. “Taking on the Dragonborn’s mage and a fighter like Teldryn Sero isn’t the smartest move. He leaned closer to Marelle. “Of course, there have always been rumors of a splinter Thalmor group who are looking to take over the Empire quickly, and not play the long game that seems to be the current idea. You say your friend and her father were outspoken critics of the Thalmor. Someone might be looking to quiet those critics.”

Marelle frowned. “I’ll have to look into that,” she said, not forgetting to thank the Sneak master for the information. “Please keep me posted on anything you hear. I’d like to keep Elarie alive.” 

Delvin smiled. “She and the mercenary are good friends of my brother’s, they’ve assisted him with several things. I’m happy to help, just keep my name out of it to Astrid. I don’t want to ruin our working relationship.” 

“Understood,” the assassin agreed. Delvin told her the latest gossip regarding the Skyrim Moot. Many guild members enjoyed placing wagers on who they thought the new King or Queen of Skyrim would be. “They should be convening soon,” the Sneak master said. “Now that the civil war is over and Alduin is slain. I’m sure your partner will know about it before most of us.” 

They discussed the new guild members and merchants in the Ragged Flagon, before looking up in surprise at a large shadow that crossed the table.

“Well, now,” a familiar raspy voice drawled. The large Dunmer it belonged to trained his Chitin-helmeted head directly on Marelle. “Fancy meeting you here.” 


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to writing action, all errors are my own!

At her astonished look, Teldryn Sero nodded and placed a package in front of Delvin. “Hand delivery, compliments of your brother. And don’t bother looking for those thugs outside the door.”

Delvin let out a resigned smile as the mercenary turned back to his friend. Sero wasn’t even breathing hard after making his way through the Ratway and the lowlifes that lived there. Even Dirge didn’t approach the Dunmer as he entered the Flagon. But he quietly watched his friend and the mercenary interact, the latter having no qualms about being in the base of operations for the Thieves Guild. Yes, he thought to himself. Astrid was in over her head with this group.

Marelle rose and grinned. She greeted the unexpected visitor, pleased to see him and not at all embarrassed to be caught at the Flagon. “Let me show you around.” The mercenary received a small return package from Delvin, then followed the tall woman past the bar, through a hidden passage.

It was Teldryn’s turn to be surprised, but he followed her to the Cistern through the secret passage, having a good look around as they approached the guildmaster’s desk.

“Tobias read the letter you left for Brunwulf,” she said. “Thankfully everything worked out – that was quite an adventure. But how are you in Skyrim? Is Ellie well?” she asked. 

“She’s at Winterhold,” was the reply. “Paying Tolfdir the visit she promised. He asked her to fill in as adviser at the College while he’s on a visit to the Arcane University. She’s staying in the Oaf’s quarters.” 

He sobered. “It’s been odd being at the College without Savos,” the mercenary said. Aren had been a friend to both Teldryn and Elarie, and they still felt his loss. But as the new Arch Mage, the Dragonborn’s quarters was rarely in use, and Elarie had already been given free rein to use it whenever she was at the College. Teldryn had used it before as the guest of Savos Aren, but preferred not to stay there since his passing. 

Marelle nodded, silent for a few moments while the mercenary thought of his fallen friend. “Tobias said the same,” she said, pausing before she continued. “The advisers will get her teaching again while she’s there,” she predicted.

That made the mercenary grin under his helmet. “She already is. She was hesitant about it at first, but you know her – she can’t resist a classroom and library.” Marelle could hear the amusement in his voice. 

He looked around the Cistern. He’d learned some things about Skyrim’s Thieves Guild over the years from Glover Mallory, and was interested to see it. The open room had many bunks, empty now as the occupants plied their trade. He’d seen the merchants in the Ragged Flagon, including the woman in gray who he was sure dealt in stolen items. The Flagon looked smart and up to date with its furnishings, and from the snippets of conversation he’d overheard as they walked through it, the Cistern boasted facilities similar to the old Fighters’ Guild ones he’d been accustomed to seeing in Morrowind. He’d also noted the area with the heavily fortified and locked doors, which he assumed to be their treasure vault. The items on the shelf behind the guildmaster’s desk were unusual, including a map of shipping lines from the East Empire Company. That and the bust of the Gray Fox made him smile. 

“So far, Riften and the Guild look exactly how I’d pictured it,” he rasped to Marelle. She caught the hint of mockery in his tone, and she could picture the hint of a grin he would have on his face. His sardonic humor never failed to make Marelle laugh. She led the way to the guildmaster’s desk – Brynjolf wouldn’t mind her borrowing it as he was still away. 

Once they were seated, he asked, “I’d love to hear this tale. I’m sure the Oaf hasn’t been down here before with you.”

Teldryn let her finish the entire tale before he spoke. Which actually started as laughter, before he wheezed for breath and had to take off his helmet before he was able to speak.

“So, let me get this straight,” he rumbled in his raspy purr of a voice, his handsome, chiseled features radiating amusement. “After meeting the Oaf, you wanted out of the assassin trade. You joined the Thieves Guild to get out of it. Later, because Tobias hit his head while trying to escape the Stormcloaks and got amnesia, you thought he was dead and so immersed yourself in the Guild and now you’re the head of it. Oh, this is rich!” He laughed again.

Marelle smiled broadly. As in the past, the mercenary simply took everything in stride, accepting what she said without fuss. And she loved him for it.

“Want to join up?” she asked him, smiling.

The mercenary shook his head. “Not my type of profiting,” he said. “I’d be happy to join on a bandit raid though, with a cut of the spoils to make it worth my time.” His wicked smile made Marelle laugh again.

“What brings you here today?” the mercenary asked her.

Teldryn’s face was etched in shadows by the time she finished telling him what had transpired the night before. He looked grim, drawing stares from around the Cistern, though no one interrupted them. 

Marelle was still an enigma, but Tobias loved and trusted her. Teldryn had never asked for more details that they’d been willing to share. He’d been pleasantly surprised upon meeting her a few weeks ago, and although she was obviously nervous at meeting both himself and Elarie, she’d proven to be of good character despite her profession, and she and the little Altmer mage had become good friends, sharing a mixed heritage and simply enjoying the other’s company.

“I’d be happy to accompany you,” the mercenary told her. “At no charge,” he added, causing Marelle to grin again. “Elarie will easily be occupied while at the College, so I have some time to spare. I’d like to see this through.”

Marelle nodded, pleased to have his company and support. But the mercenary surprised her with his next words. “Mathis confessed to us before leaving Raven Rock that he was the assassin.”

“You’ve known this whole time?” she asked. The mercenary nodded. “It’s one of the reasons why we decided to accept Tolfdir’s request,” he replied. “He wanted to assure us that she wouldn’t be in danger, and that he could buy us some time before he could take down Astrid. But we have to behave as if we were still taking precautions.”

Teldryn studied his friend. “In fact, he asked after you, and I suggested that you meet. I see he didn’t waste any time.” Marelle was silent, and the mercenary continued. “You share the same goals, and should work together. He already knew where to find you. He needs a back up, and he should have approached you earlier. But he hesitated as the Oaf’s former position may have meant he would take matters into his own hands, before Mathis could get the information he needs.

“Elarie gave me his backstory, and completely vouched for him. He’d been disowned by his family, and Elarie’s father kept an eye on him. He’d been top of his class, honorable, and cared deeply for his friends that he lost in unprovoked attacks. His story fit. He views Elarie not only as a teacher, but as a relative. He’s grateful to the Stormals for showing that they cared for a Dunmer outcast.” 

Marelle nodded. Oddly, even though she was surprised at the mercenary’s knowledge and quick grasp of the situation, she was more surprised, and pleased, that the Dragonborn’s closest friend had formed such a good opinion of her. Even as an assassin and thief, Teldryn was still intimidating enough that she’d been nervous to meet him, despite Tobias’ assurances, and she cared about his friends’ opinion of her.

She asked about a possible Thalmor operative, Teldryn growing serious as he thought on it. “Delvin is correct,” he said. “Elarie is outspoken on the subject, and Tolfdir said the entire College knew it, and those at the Arcane University were well acquainted with her father’s views. Mathis may know more about it as he was one of his students.”

They talked more of Mathis, the pirates that Teldryn and Elarie had brought down, and of Tobias’ visit to High Hrothgar. The mercenary also had not much to say regarding the letter Tobias sent him, but Marelle was sure that he was saving his choicest remarks about it to make to the Dragonborn in person. Teldryn and Tobias really were as brothers.

By agreement they decided to head to Honeyside, Tobias’ home in Riften for the evening. Marelle exchanged pleasantries and short conversations with some guild members before she left, while Teldryn went ahead up the ladder to exit the Cistern through the secret entrance. It was a shame Karliah was absent, Marelle thought, but she’d have another opportunity to meet the handsome Dunmer, she was sure. 

Once at Honeyside, she gave the housecarl Iona the night off, and waited for Teldryn to arrive from the Bee and Barb where he’d gone to get some drinks. He apologized for being a little late returning, mentioning Maul and how he’d never take another Dunmer for granted again. She laughed again, and they settled down to a quiet dinner where they compared notes in greater detail. The mercenary asked a few questions regarding uncertain areas, nodded at her honest responses, and offered a few suggestions of his own. Marelle was to meet Mathis near the Falkreath Sanctuary the next day, and she was again pleased to have Teldryn’s company.

The pair set off for Falkreath in the morning after the mercenary dispatched a courier to Winterhold. He had scrawled a short letter to Elarie, informing her that he’d be delayed back and to stay safely put at the College. He muttered something under his breath about her listening to his instructions this time, amusing Marelle as she finished her preparations for the trip. They’d be going on horseback to make better time.

The journey had been uneventful, save for some wild animal attacks and one attempted bandit raid, easily taken care of between the two friends. The mercenary seemed almost disappointed in the lack of challenge from both types of vermin, but Marelle was pleased to spend time getting to know her love’s closest friend better.

That he was a fierce fighter came directly from both Tobias and Karliah, and was never disputed. The Dunmer was just as quick as she was on the attack, though she preferred ranged attack while he rushed straight into the thick of it. The bandits who accosted them had never stood a chance.

The Dragonborn had also observed that despite the attention he received constantly from women and some men, the mercenary was steadfastly loyal to the petite mage who’d become his preferred companion. Teldryn was also amusing when he wanted to be, his anecdotes colorful and many, and he in turn was intrigued by her story. Tobias had remarked that the mercenary had been world weary when they had met, but to Marelle it seemed he’d regained his zest for life. He freely shared his opinion of every part of Skyrim they passed through, his sardonic observations always making her laugh. She briefly wondered again why her friends didn’t make their relationship official, but she didn’t push for a response on that.

Leaving the horses in Falkreath, they were making the short distance to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary by foot to meet Mathis when Marelle suddenly stopped. 

“Something’s happening,” she said to her companion. “I’ll see you at the meeting spot.” At his whispered “Fine, but don’t take too long,” she quickly took off to the Sanctuary alone. 

The mercenary soon spotted uniformed figures hurrying through the woods, and lodged himself against a large copse of trees to avoid detection. Legionnaires, he was startled to discover. And Penitus Oculate, heading in the same direction Marelle had taken. With a frown, he followed stealthily behind. The Penitus Oculate was upending Mathis and Marelle’s plans, pushing up the timetable. They were due to confront Astrid, and he hoped that they could still get the information they needed.

The Falkreath Sanctuary was in pandemonium. Smoke was pouring out of the entrance, Legion officers were mingled with the Penitus Oculate surrounding the sanctuary, fighting with assassins. He cast his spells before jumping into the fray, looking for Marelle. His Chitin armor drew confusion from some mercenaries thinking he was Morag Tong, allowing the Pentius Oculate soldiers to gain the upper hand in combat.

Despite the natural fire resistance Dunmers possessed, the mercenary could feel the heat of the flames deep inside the Sanctuary, quickening his steps through the cavern. Spotting bodies of both soldiers and assassins on the ground, he checked the fallen as he went, directing soldiers to get those still alive out of there. The Legionnaires nearest him especially jumped to attention when he addressed each by the correct rank and gave orders in a crisp tone they would obey. 

He clashed with a Dunmer female, his Chitin armor apparently sending her into a frenzy, bolting from the Penitus Oculate member she’d been fighting to deliberately attack him. She was no match for him despite her adrenaline fueled rage, and he quickly disarmed her, leaving her to another to finish, continuing his search for his friend. 

He found Arnbjorn, killed during full transformation to a werewolf. Marelle had noted the rumors of him in previous discussions, and it had been true. 

Hearing Marelle before he saw her, he found her cornered by Commander Maro. His friend was defending herself against Maro’s onslaught, but not attacking. 

“I’m not the one you want,” Marelle was shouting to the Commander. She pointed to the ground near her. A dark haired female, bloodied, burnt and near death, was on the ground. “That’s Astrid!”

The commander had vengeance in his eyes. “You killed the Emperor and my son, and I’ll have my revenge!” he roared, lunging towards Marelle. She managed to evade his sword, and Teldryn saw small weapons roll into each of her hands. 

He leapt between the pair. “Maro, put your weapon down,” he rasped, blade up in front of him. His crimson eyes bore into the commander’s, who slightly focused on his face. Teldryn Sero was an unforgettable Dunmer with a distinct voice, and even in his agitated state the commander recognized the raspy tones of the Dunmer who slew dragons, and backed down. 

He was breathing heavily. “Out of my way, Sero,” he bit out. “They deserve all of this!”

Teldryn’s eyes narrowed. “Not this one,” he said, keeping in front of Marelle. He growled at the commander. “Stand down and get your men out of here!” The authority that rang in his voice made Maro stop. 

“She killed him,” Maro shouted at the mercenary. “There are witnesses!”

“Trust me, Maro,” the mercenary urged him. “Everything will be clear soon. But we have to get out of here. Help me save your men!”

Maro glanced around the room as if registering hear from the flames for the first time. “My men…,” he repeated, before he snapped back to duty. He gave a nod to the mercenary. “I’ll see you outside,” he said, leaping into action to save his men.

“Many soldiers are still alive,” Marelle told Teldryn. She held up the weapon in her hand. “Throwing darts, laced with a Paralyze potion,” she said. “Some will be up already, others will need help to escape. Astrid won’t survive the night and we need more information. I’ll take it from here with her, and he’ll be here soon.” 

Her friend nodded, hurrying to help the commander and his troops to get as many Legionnaires as they could out of the Sanctuary.

Marelle turned to the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. She drew an ebony dagger into each hand. “I’m here for Essie Firebrand and her daughter,” she hissed to Astrid. “But first, you’re going to tell me everything I need to know.”


	5. The Falkreath Sanctuary

Commander Maro was giving hell to Teldryn outside the Sanctuary, threatening him with arrest despite all that had occurred as Marelle hadn’t re-emerged from the caverns. Standing in front of the Legion officer covered in soot and ashes, the weary mercenary nevertheless allowed the Imperial to vent his anger at losing his son, albeit with a hardened look on his face.

Several of the Legion were familiar with the service the mercenary provided in downing dragons and training city guards to fight them around Skyrim. They were hesitant to follow the command to arrest him, also knowing full well the effort the large Dunmer had made in clearing out the fiery caverns, and moved very slowly under the mercenary’s crimson glare.

The commander further turned his fury onto him. “You interfered with official business!” he ranted at the mercenary. 

The mercenary had nearly enough when he spotted a familiar figure approaching, and gave thanks to Azura that he’d arrived. “It’s a good thing I did too,” was the return drawl. “You were a little earlier than expected, but you’ll see soon.” The mercenary beckoned to a robed Dunmer behind the commander, accompanied by an unfamiliar Imperial.

An audible gasp arose from the officers around the commander. “Father,” a voice called. Gaius Maro hurriedly stepped in front of the commander, whose face went pale, unbelieving in what he was seeing. Marelle Alersen had killed his son for access to the Emperor’s palace. The Dawnstar guards had reported him dead – many of them knew Gaius on sight, and he’d believed the reports. Yet, here he was. The commander let out a cry and clasped his son to his chest. 

Teldryn quietly stepped away from the reunion. He noted that several of the rescued Legionnaires were getting up. The paralysis potion was wearing off, as Marelle had promised. She’d hit many of them with the darts, he noted. And saved their lives. 

Marelle now stepped out of the caverns, accompanied by several officers. She was placed under arrest, and brought to the commander per his last orders in the Sanctuary. They froze at the sight of Gaius Maro, and the tall woman nodded satisfactorily. 

“Marelle Alersen,” Gaius addressed the assassin directly, glancing briefly at the mercenary who’d gone to her side. Her name silenced the onlookers. Murmurs began, and many looked curiously at her. She’d been famous in their unit for a number of years and this was the first good look they had of her. “Gaius Maro,” she answered the greeting. “It is good to finally meet you.”

Gaius bowed. “I thank you for your assistance.” That hushed everyone again. “Please free her, Commander. I’ll tell you what happened.

“Alersen was able to contact me about being a target for the Dark Brotherhood,” he said. “We arranged for my stop at Dawnstar to be noted and stayed longer than usual. There, I was attacked and left for dead. 

“I remember feeling a small jab before I blacked out. I awoke in a temple, being attended to by a priest of Mara. Erandur-,” here he dipped his head to the robed Dunmer he’d arrived with, “-tended to my wounds and kept me alive. He gave me a letter Mathis had left for me, explaining the situation and that I needed to lay low for awhile. Erandur agreed to keep me in his temple. I’ve been there until today.” He beckoned the Priest of Mara forward. Erandur had been standing quietly to one side, still brushing the dirt from his robes after assisting the mercenary in the Sanctuary. The priest complied, giving a slight bow to the commander.

“Alersen devised a paralysis-laced dart to use that slowed my bleeding, long enough for my attacker to finish with me, before the paralysis potion wore off. Erandur then took over my care.”

“Unfortunately the assassin escaped while I aimed for Gaius and got him to Erandur,” Marelle said. “But the evidence that was planted on Gaius was meant to falsely reassure the Emperor that the plot to kill him had failed.”

All eyes turned to the commander, still looking at his son. He turned to look at Marelle. “How did she know how to contact you?” he asked. “She’s evaded us for so long.”

“Through me.” Teldryn stepped forward, fixing the Commander with his hardened gaze.

“Commander Maro,” his raspy voice quiet but commanding, capturing the attention of all present as he stepped forward. “You know me as a good friend of Tobias Firebrand’s.” He deliberately used the Dragonborn’s full name, knowing that Firebrand was a name the Legion still respected, despite Tobias’ retirement of commission.

“Marelle is a friend of mine, having met her recently. She was working on containing the Dark Brotherhood. Release her to me, and I take full responsibility for her actions going forward.” He turned to Marelle. “What happened to the one who began the attack on Gaius?”

“Taken care of,” she replied. “Unfortunately Astrid never met the actual client, so I’m still piecing that together. I did find a few note scraps, but they were damaged in the fires.”

Teldryn could see the hesitation in Maro’s eyes, listening to her report, and staring the mercenary who had asked for it. But the Dragonborn’s friend had given him a graceful way out of this situation, and he seized the advantage. “She’s a wanted criminal, but as a soldier I accept your offer to be responsible for her, and will inform my superiors and the Dragonborn, whom I’m meeting tomorrow.” He paused, before turning to the half Altmer assassin. “And you…,” he paused, looking at both Marelle and Erandur before continuing softly in a voice thick with emotion, “as a parent, thank you.”

The mercenary nodded as Marelle was released by the officer, Teldryn accepting his charge. “Permission to search the Sanctuary once you’re done,” he asked, and received it before the commander and his son walked away together.

Teldryn then faced Erandur, still discreetly shaking out his robes while interestedly watching the drama unfold in front of him. “You have my thanks,” he said. “Many here were saved by your assistance in the Sanctuary.” 

The priest nodded. “Anytime, friend. Happy to be of service.” He looked around at the Legionnaires still wrapping up and starting to move out. “Mara be praised, most survived the inferno. It is a much better outcome than the Vaermina cult.” He deliberately avoided looking at the mercenary, who gave a quiet sigh. 

He then grinned at the mercenary. Sero hated when he brought up his past. The priest wasn’t sure if he brought up the subject often to apologize or to poke at the mercenary. “Before I go, what’s this I hear about a mage? Are you coming to see me soon? I insist on doing the ceremony, of course.”

The mercenary didn’t move. “S’wit,” he said. “I’ll see you when I see you. I already thanked you.”

Erandur laughed, and saluted him. “Mara will wait for you. So don’t forget,” he said, before exchanging a few words with Marelle as he headed back to Dawnstar.

Marelle hid her own smile as Teldryn turned back to her. He’d told her about Erandur’s involvement back in Riften. “We were fortunate to be able to compare notes before this,” he said. “What happened in there, and where’s Mathis?”

“Astrid betrayed the Brotherhood,” Marelle told him. “She told Maro where to find the Sanctuary and gave him the password to enter. She was supposed to escape before they arrived. But Maro betrayed her as well, arriving ahead of time. Mathis must be in there somewhere. He and three of the main core of assassins still survive.”

As they descended the stairs into the sanctuary, Marelle brought the mercenary up to date. “Astrid said there were two contracts on Ellie,” she told him. “You were right on the first one. It was commissioned by Sigrun Free-Winter, to make you suffer. One of her people spotted you and Ellie together in Windhelm and Whiterun.” Her friend nodded, looking grim. “And the second?”

“From an unknown Thalmor, trying to draw out the Psijic Order monk who met Tobias and Ellie at the College of Winterhold some time ago. There may be a connection between him and Ellie’s father.” Marelle and Teldryn were both familiar with the story. Quaranir had arranged to carry away the Eye of Magnus the Dragonborn and the scholar had discovered, after the death of Savos Aren. 

Teldryn frowned. “But the poisoning attempt didn’t work,” he said. “At no time did Quaranir show.” 

“You forget that jarrin root is supposed to kill instantly,” a new voice called out. Marelle and Teldryn turned to face Mathis, stepping into the otherwise deserted cavern.

The Listener looked exhausted, and sat on a nearby chair. “Tolfdir is correct in that jarrin root works on the stomach lining,” he said. “But once it hits there, it works instantly. Quaranir, or another monk, may have slowed time enough to aid Kena Elarie in her attempts to expel the root sliver from her stomach,” he said. “Chronomancy is one of their trademark abilities.”

“I see,” Teldryn said, nodding. “If that’s true, then a killer, not of the Dark Brotherhood, could still be after Elarie.”

Mathis nodded. “The Night Mother mentioned it,” he said. “A Thalmor operative. I’ve just come from Solitude – the Emperor’s security double is dead from jarrin root poisoning. Astrid must have provided a piece when she gave one to the person who tried to kill Elarie.

“I’ll still be tracking him. In the meantime, Sithis has commanded us to move to Dawnstar. There will be more officers here soon, so I’ll need to gather what I can before leaving. The others have gone ahead, they slipped out while Marelle got herself arrested.”

He turned to Teldryn. “Serjo,” he said formally. “I am surprised to see you here. I assume Marelle told you everything?” At the mercenary’s nod, he continued. “Astrid and Arnbjorn ran the Dark Brotherhood to suit their own needs. As the new Listener, I know the Night Mother has reasons for what her followers do. And it is not to shed innocent blood. 

“I will help focus the organization back to its original purpose.” He turned to the mercenary. “You’d understand, being from Morrowind. Similar to the Morag Tong, but for those who really do deserve it.”

Teldryn frowned at the younger Dunmer, before slowly nodding. The mercenary was practical, and knew that at some point the Dark Brotherhood would rise again. It always did. With a trusted leader at the helm, maybe it wouldn’t lose its way again, and innocents could be spared. “Elarie said you were capable of great things,” he told him. “And she considers you a friend. Don’t let her down.” 

The Dunmer assassin looked relieved. “I won’t,” he promised. “There’s someone else I don’t want to let down, either,” he said. “But for now at least, Nazir will be the face of the Dark Brotherhood, and I’ll be in the background. The jester Cicero may seem unstable, but he will follow my orders. He’s very capable and will be at our disposal for large problems. 

He looked at Marelle. “You’ll not be harmed by the Night Mother for your role,” he said. “She has been trying to bring her down as well, but with no Listener until recently, had been unable to do so.” He looked at the pair in front of him. “And ‘Teris’ is going to disappear as well. I’ll be going by the name of ‘Listener’ and that I went by the name of Teris will soon be forgotten. Hopefully that will add to Kena’s reputation of survival.” The mercenary chuckled. 

Marelle smiled. “But why didn’t you tell me as that we were working together, of sorts?” she asked Mathis. “It was he who asked Erandur for his help.”

The Listener was apologetic. “The attempt on Gaius needed to look authentic,” he explained. “If you two planned it together, it might not have seemed as real. I kept you both in the dark about the other, as I couldn’t take a chance with Gaius’ life. I also did not know Serjo would be in Skyrim.”

“We received Tolfdir’s request just after you had left Raven Rock,” the mercenary explained. “It was pure coincidence that Glover Mallory asked if we could hand deliver a package to his brother, and running into Marelle there.”

“Ah,” Mathis smiled. “But thank you both again for your assistance,” he said formally. “You saved many lives today. Marelle, you’ll always have the password to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, to use as needed.” He gave her a bow, and Marelle understood the double meaning. “Despite the timeline being pushed up due to Astrid’s betrayal, we’ve accomplished what we set out to do. Please let Commander Maro know of the operative when you meet.”

“But Mathis, you’re now the Listener,” the half Altmer said, concerned. “You’re attached here for life.”

Mathis gave her a wan smile. “I believe in fate,” he said. “I was able to save Gaius, so will look upon my role in this to save those lives who need not be taken.” 

He looked at both his friends and grinned. “It has some perks. Wait until you see the steed Shadowmere that I inherited.”

••••• 

Marelle took a last look around the Sanctuary before leaving. It had been a part of her life for many years, and it was with an odd mix of pleasure and sadness that she walked around it, knowing it would be for the last time. 

She stopped where Veezara had fallen, and closed his eyes. She lifted his sword and scabbard to take with her. He had often mentioned that if anything happened to him, he would like her to have his weapon to remember him. The last Argonian Shadowscale had been trained from birth to be a killer, but he’d always been kind to her, and not killed anyone he didn’t have to. He’d also assisted her many times, taking the contracts she wasn’t willing to do. 

“Let’s go,” she finally said to Teldryn, who’d been waiting quietly. He understood she needed the time, and nodded. He exited the Sanctuary first, allowing her to close the door behind her. 


	6. Dragon Bridge

The friends picked up their horses from Falkreath and headed to Dragon Bridge to make their appointment with Tobias and Commander Maro. They had met the arriving officers outside the Sanctuary before leaving, the mercenary bringing them up to date and the assassin-turned-thief taking them through the Sanctuary ruins.

“Quite fortunate, meeting you in Riften,” the mercenary commented as they left Falkreath. “And highly informative,” he grinned wickedly.

The former assassin laughed. “Well, I’m thankful that we ran into each other,” she said. “I don’t think having Tobias see me behind bars would have been a good idea. But he may have a fit when he hears you’re my keeper now,” she said, her eyes twinkling. That drew a laugh from her companion.

She let out a long breath. “Teldryn – it’s finally over. Astrid gave the order to kill Tobias and his family, and she and Arnbjorn are dead. I’m free, and so is Tobias.” The mercenary lay his hand on her shoulder. “I’m almost afraid,” she said quietly. “I don’t know how much this will change our relationship.”

“Nothing will change,” was her friend's matter-of-fact response. “The Oaf can’t say enough good things about you, even when he knows he’s being obnoxious about singing your praises.”

The half Altmer smiled, quieting the butterflies in her stomach. You could always count on Teldryn for truth laced with a smirk. She smiled her thanks to him, receiving a nod of encouragement in return.

•••••

The Dragonborn had arrived ahead of time, and was on the lookout for them at the Four Shields Inn. Surprised and pleased to see the mercenary, he greeted his best friend effusively. He then gave Marelle a big hug, enveloping her in his arms when she’d nodded at his unasked question, tears in both their eyes. He’d already been told of the raid on the Falkreath Sanctuary. Tobias' wife and daughter had been slaughtered by the Dark Brotherhood, and Marelle had fulfilled her promise to Tobias to avenge them. 

Despite their protests, the mercenary soon left them alone, when a courier arrived and handed him a note from Winterhold. He shot his friends a sour look when the courier announced who the letter was from, but he endured their mirth before heading to his room to read it in private. He enjoyed his little Altmer's tales of teaching again. In addition to the mischievous exploits of the apprentices J'Zargo and Onmund, she also wrote that she’d moved into the faculty quarters in the Hall of Countenance, as she still thought of the Arch-Mage’s quarters as Savos’ rooms, but continued to use the alchemy table and helped herself to the plants there. She wanted to practice more of the alchemy she'd studied when she'd been recovering from jarrin root poisoning, elated at the moderate success with her homemade potions on previous quests.

Teldryn smiled at her letter, and wrote a short note in return, simply stating that he was with Tobias and Marelle, and would see her as soon as he could. He’d give her the details in person, and looked forward to seeing her soon.

•••••

Tobias frowned listening to the report of what had transpired. “I knew Maro was off his game when the reports of his son’s death came in,” he said. “But I’m told he looked like he kept it together when he left for Solitude after getting the tip on the attempt on the Emperor’s life.” The three friends were seated at the inn, having a meal while discussing the day’s events.

He shook his head. “I’m glad that you were able to save Gaius,” he said. “Maro’s guards caught the killer of the Emperor’s double, and put him in jail, only for him to escape not long after. You’re telling me that it was Mathis they put in jail, and he believes the killer was a Thalmor assassin?” Tobias frowned. “This is serious news,” he said. “We’ll have to tell Maro more about it. I’m told he and Gaius will be reporting in tomorrow.”

“The meeting was to bring them up to speed,” Marelle said. “Mathis was meeting Astrid and I was his back up. It was sheer luck that Teldryn appeared in Riften when he did, and was able to take charge with the Legion and Penitus Oculate at the Sanctuary.”

A Legion officer interrupted their meal, requesting their presence at the Outpost as soon as possible – Commander Maro had arrived, and needed to see the Dragonborn urgently, and not wait until the next day’s meeting.

They were soon seated at the Outpost. “You two again,” the commander frowned, seeing Marelle and Teldryn accompanying the Dragonborn. He looked at Tobias. “Why am I not surprised? Of course you’d be mixed up in this.” He sighed and sat back in his chair. “Essie must be smiling down on you,” he said to him. The Dragonborn nodded. Maro had met Essie Firebrand and had seen their daughter in the wee hours after she was born. He’d witnessed first-hand the devastation his former commander had endured after their deaths. He was an ambitious man, but the circumstances in which Tobias had relinquished command to him was not one he’d ever want to experience again.

When Maro faced them, he got straight to the point. “The Emperor’s dead, poisoned.” The Commander eyed the small group in front of him. “Despite the heads up from Tobias, someone was able to get past the extra security.” He faced the assassin and mercenary. “Is that why you were at the Sanctuary?”

Marelle nodded. “Another contract a contact was working to prevent. I’m sorry it failed.”

Maro harrumphed, but continued. “It wasn't jarrin root this time,” he said. “Thanks to the sample Tolfdir of the College provided, we were able to rule that out right away. This one may not fall on the Dark Brotherhood.”

A knock at the door interrupted him. Gaius Maro strode in, dressed in full uniform, accompanied by Mathis Drelen.

“Does this Mer know everyone?” the mercenary whispered to Marelle. The half Altmer smothered a smile, despite the bad news.

Gaius cleared his throat. “We have news about the Emperor’s death,” he said without preamble. “The Emperor killed himself, Mathis was there.”

“Mathis…I remember you, Gaius’ friend from the Arcane University.” Marelle and Tobias both started at that information. “How were you there?” the commander demanded.

“As a member of the Dark Brotherhood,” he replied matter-of-factly. Maro was shocked. “You’re the one who escaped our cell?” The Listener nodded. “How did you escape?”

Mathis gave a tight smile. “Trade secret.” He turned to face everyone, leaving the commander speechless. “We received a contract to kill the Emperor,” he continued. “The Night Mother sent me to find out more about it from the Emperor himself. I did infiltrate his ship Katariah while in port at Solitude, looking for the operative, and spoke to the Emperor myself.

“He said that he was expecting it, and knew he would be dead by morning. It had been prophesied, and he was dressed in his best to meet death. I refused to kill him and he ended up taking matters into his own hands. He’d seen the future, he said, and his death was the key. He’d accepted his fate long ago. Listening to my information, he didn’t want the Thalmor to be credited with his death. But before he died, he charged me with two things – to hear the tale of the Forgotten Hero, and to kill the people who ordered his death.

“The Hero is the being who rode into battle at the Imperial City during the Great War, taking the place of the injured Titus Mede. It was the Hero who liberated the city and defeated Lord Naarfin. Mede came in later and took over once the battle was a forgone conclusion. To prove it, he said that in battle the Hero never took off the helmet, if I spoke to anyone who was there, they would confirm that the hero actually did not speak much during it either. The Emperor had a brief laugh, asking me if he’d ever heard of him not taking the opportunity to speak.

“As for who ordered his death – I’ve found out who that is, and will be following through on it shortly. The killer of the emperor’s double, I believe it was the Thalmor agent, same as the one who ordered Elarie Stormal’s death.”

The group was stunned into silence, before Teldryn spoke. “The end of an era,” was all he said, folding his arms in front of him. Tobias gave him a side glance, but the mercenary’s body language had gone rigid. Teldryn had been part of the group that successfully defended Hammerfell during the Great War, and already didn’t agree with the Emperor’s decision to hand large parts of the country he had helped save to the Aldmeri Dominion. Now learning that the Emperor had let everyone think that he’d led that last push to the Imperial City during the Battle of Red Ring couldn’t have been easy for him.

Unaware of the mercenary’s change of mood, Gaius spoke up. “Father,” the young Imperial said, turning to the elder Legionnaire. “Mathis will tell you the whole story, but you should know – he joined the Brotherhood to avenge friends and their families whom we loved. And after he found that particular assassin and the ones who hired him, he stayed for me.

“By then, you’d been appointed as assistant liaison to the Penitus Oculate, under Commander Firebrand.” He nodded at Tobias. “After his family were killed, I joined the Oculate. I couldn’t stand by and see that happen again to anyone. Mathis found out and came to see me. He’d already been feeding bits of information to you, and he stayed to help me.”

Maro smiled at his friend. “And thank goodness he did, else I wouldn’t be here now.”

The Dragonborn looked grim, and stood to face the Listener. The younger Dunmer straightened, automatically standing at attention under the large Nord’s gaze.

“I have no reason not to believe young Maro,” Tobias responded, looking at both men. “That he is standing here now is testament to your friendship.” He held out his hand. “Mathis, it is good to finally meet you. Your information helped save lives.”

Gaius agreed. “When Mathis discovered that Alersen had met Commander Firebrand, we hatched a plan to shut the Brotherhood down for good. That neither the commander or she killed the other indicated that he could be open to what we were doing. Mathis thought he now had someone he could turn to for help. Of course, with the commander subsequently revealed as the Dragonborn, our plans were put on the back burner for awhile.

“In the meantime, Mathis followed what you, Marelle, were doing, when you weren’t out of sight. Although you were unaware of it, the two of you took many new and potential assassins down, dwindling the Brotherhood ranks substantially, to the point where going up against Astrid and Arnbjorn would be manageable.

“What we didn’t realize is that the Night Mother would choose Mathis as her Listener, and that would cause Astrid to betray her own Order.

“Mathis had wind of the plot against the Emperor, which included killing me. He also was told by Astrid to take the contract on Elarie Stormal. Astrid was unaware that Mathis was already well acquainted with the target, but he could accomplish two things at once with that assignment – meet Stormal and Sero openly, and through them, have a way to pin Marelle down to meet. We decided that convincing Stormal would be quicker than convincing the Dragonborn of Mathis’ good intentions. Sero was also able to work out some of the finer details of our plan, and contacted Erandur for assistance.”

“With everything accelerating, Marelle was the only one he could count on at the Sanctuary – she could help keep me alive despite the contract on me, knew the Sanctuary inside and out and would be willing to help. And she gave us a way to save as many of our troops as she could, with her throwing darts.

Gaius turned back to his father. “And you don’t have to worry about Mathis as the Listener. We’ve got that covered.” He reached for Mathis’ hand, grasping it firmly in his. “He’s saved my life several times, I owe him everything.” He gave the Listener a hug. “We’re going to work together to avoid loss of innocent life.”

The elder Maro stood in shock without responding. Teldryn frowned, then spoke. “I am sure the two of you will work it out,” he said, encouragingly. “Although you do have to admit, it is quite an unusual situation you find yourself in.”

The elder Maro finally found his voice. He’d been thinking of the events that had drained him, and he was already poised to think highly of those who had saved his son’s life. Even if they turned out to be assassins and mercenaries. But to find his son’s best friend was the Dark Brotherhood’s Listener, but yet here in front of him now, pledging to minimize loss of life - it was fantastic to take in, much less accept. 

“I’ll report what you said about the Emperor, Mathis,” he finally replied. “We’ll see if the record can be set straight.” He turned to Mathis. "Teris is a wanted criminal," he said. "But Commander Firebrand did leave notes that Teris' kills were targeted carefully, and the victims were ones who actually were guilty of crimes." He looked carefully at Mathis, then Gaius. "Is Teris still going to be a problem?"

"No," Mathis said. He smiled, glancing at Marelle and Teldryn. He could say that truthfully to the Commander, he'd already let the Dragonborn's friends know that 'Teris' would be retired.

The commander nodded, accepting his word. “Then, thank you for your part in saving Gaius.” He smiled before adding, “A far cry from the Imperial Prison, eh?”

The Dragonborn chuckled. He was familiar with the tale of Gaius and Mathis’ meeting. But he brought the main subject back to bear. “I can lend my support to Mathis’ account as needed,” he said. “The Emperor was a brave man, and I honor his passing.”

"Tobias," he said to his friend. "I wanted to also tell you that I'm resigning from the Penitus Oculate. I put in the request when I thought Gaius had been killed, but I'm going to let it stand. With the Dark Brotherhood now ... taken care of, this Outpost will soon be shuttered. After the new Emperor is chosen, I'm heading home to Cyrodiil."

The Dragonborn was surprised, happy his successor was able to retire, but sad that he wouldn't see his old comrade anymore. He gave his old friend a hug. "I wish you the best in retirement," he said. "And I'm happy that the Oculate isn't needed here any longer."

The Commander nodded as he faced his friend. "You recommended me for this command, and handing over this post to the Penitus Oculate instead of the Legion," he said. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. And your friends have help to save my son. Please let me know if I can ever be of service to you in the future."

Maro turned to the others in the room and cleared his throat. “One last order of business,” he said briskly. “With news of the Emperor’s death, the Skyrim Moot will be convening sooner than later, regarding selection of a new High King or Queen. The new ruler will represent Skyrim at the meeting of the Elder Council. Both Whiterun and Windhelm have requested escort to Solitude. Seems some rogue Stormcloaks are still about and they prefer to be more cautious than usual on this journey.”

“Escorts are a good idea,” Mathis said. “I haven’t been able to track the Thalmor agent since he fled Solitude. The Moot is another target. If Skyrim’s new ruler is also assassinated, any remaining Stormcloaks could renew their calls for secession from the Empire, further throwing it into disarray.”

Grim faces lined the room, before the elder Maro spoke.

The Commander turned to face the mercenary. “It’s good that you’re here, Sero.” The Dunmer was proving to be quite a surprise, in many ways. “While Windhelm requests the Dragonborn, Balgruuf asked me to contact you to formally request your services for Whiterun. Tobias had already left there to come here, and he knew we would be meeting.”

The mercenary was just as surprised as everyone else. “Did you best him in a drinking game, old man?” was the first thing out of the Dragonborn’s mouth. “Thought you just scowled at everyone at Breezehome.”

“Irileth’s probably punishing me for not letting her know where Balgruuf was all those nights,” the mercenary grumbled in response. “I’ll write Elarie and ask her to meet me in Whiterun.”

After Tobias, Teldryn and Marelle left, Commander Maro waggled his finger at his son and his friend. “Akatosh help you if you ever end up behaving like those two.”


	7. About Arudil

Mathis approached Teldryn at the tavern with some mead before the mercenary left for Whiterun, catching him without his friends. The Listener looked tired after the events of Solitude, but he was grateful for the mercenary's assistance in saving his friend, and glad to have a private moment with the elder Dunmer before parting ways.

“I wanted to thank you before you left,” he said, offering Teldryn a drink. “It was a real pleasure to sit with yourself and Kena Elarie at Raven Rock.”

He swirled his drink. “As I said that night, you’re one of my heroes. With your help, your friends were able to Gaius alive, and for that I am truly grateful. 

“At this meeting, I wasn’t sure if Gaius’ father would accept my testimony, as we’re fated to be professionally on opposite sides of a coin, but Gaius insisted. Your quick acceptance of us helped. And for that I’m grateful. I think Commander Maro followed your lead, and I cannot thank you enough for it. 

“I just wanted you to know,” he finished, a little embarrassed at his hero worship. “Many Redorans like myself, look up to you and you have not disappointed.” 

The mercenary was surprised by the younger Dunmer’s words. He’d no idea of his status in Morrowind. He smiled before responding. “Happy to be of service,” he drawled. “But I have something to ask you.”

Mathis nodded, pleased to be giving advice to his hero. “Anything. What is it?” 

The mercenary gave him a slow grin. “The Imperial Prison?” he asked.

The assassin laughed. “That’s easy. Gaius and I met during a bar fight, at the King and Queen Tavern in the Imperial City. It was college mages versus fighters’ guild, and we ended up being jailed together,” he answered. “We got to know each other pretty well, and found we had many things in common. By the time Gaius’ father bailed him out and Professor Stormal got me out, we’d become good friends.

“After that, we traveled together for some adventures – some with his guild, some with mine. I became an assassin to avenge our fallen friends. I never thought that my choice would save my closest friend.” Mathis paused before continuing. “Gaius was nearly killed in front of my eyes. I’d do anything to save him.”

The familiar name caught Teldryn's attention. “The professor bailed you out?” 

Mathis nodded. “I had no family,” he said. “Professor Stormal was the best authority figure to help. I was fortunate that he took an interest in his students. He told me later that he was proud of me for defending myself, yet more proud that I’d become friends with my ‘enemy.’” He looked at the mercenary. “He would have been impressed by you, serjo,” he said, grinning. “In fact, he knew of you.”

Surprised, Teldryn stared at the Listener. “How?”

The younger Dunmer laughed. “He asked me how I came to be disowned. I told him the whole story, which included the Redoran Champion who embraced magicka and was not accepted by the House Councilors. Yet you carved your own path, and continued to be true to yourself. I wanted that too.”

He cocked his head to the side. “He did like your story. He would’ve liked you too. Duty, free will, and his daughter was what he cared about most. As do you.” He grinned broadly.

“I see,” Teldryn said, choosing to ignore that last remark and folding his arms over his chest looking stern while the younger Dunmer beamed at him. 

“The professor,” Teldryn said, ignoring the smiles and getting back to the subject. “I would've liked to have met him,” he said. "An Altmer battlemage who fought against the Dominion would have also been true to himself."

Mathis wholeheartedly agreed. “Arudil Stormal was a popular teacher at the University,” he said. “His exploits were legendary at school," he said. "How many were true and how many were fanciful tales, I couldn't say. But all the stories pointed to him fighting with the Emperor during the Battle of Red Ring. It was rumored that he'd been part of the group that captured Lord Naarfin himself, and voted to have him hanged for the death of his wife. He was feared and loved at the same time. It wasn't easy for him as an Altmer in the capital, but he had friends and served the University in a role between mage factions that no one wanted to do. When I heard he’d been poisoned, returned to the Imperial City to pay my respects. Elarie had already left for Winterhold, and the University was a somber place without them. 

“The loss of the Stormals hurt. With Gaius’ connections to the Legion, we learned that the cause of his death was jarrin root, meaning the Dark Brotherhood was involved. That, coupled with other poisonings, led me down the path to join the Brotherhood, to see if I could find the killers, both assassin and contract giver.” He bowed his head for a few moments. “I found the assassins who committed the actual poisoning, but haven’t been able to track down who ordered it. It’s been a long road, but despite now being named Listener, I’m happy to have saved Gaius and Elarie.”

“I am also grateful for that,” the mercenary told him. “But what of the Psijic Order connection?” he asked. “Is that possible?”

Mathis thought for a bit before responding. “It is,” he said. “Psijics believe in nature magic. Professor Stormal’s Destruction teachings share some similarity with that. I gravitated towards Destruction as fire magic is inherent in many Dunmer. I assumed that that was just his style.”

He tapped the table a few times, thinking. “There was a rumor at the Arcane University about his dedicating his life to studying magic before giving it up to marry his Breton wife. It would not be out of the realms of possibility that the professor had studied with the Psijics before leaving their Order. His wife was a healer, and they could have met in that capacity. Others have been proven to leave.”

Mathis glanced speculatively at the older Dunmer. “You believe the attempt on Elarie’s life has to do something with her father, don’t you?”

The mercenary remained inscrutable. “It never hurts to be cautious," he said mildly. “Elarie herself has always been at the Arcane University in some form or another most of her life. Her mother died at the very beginning of the Great War, or someone with a grudge against her father, who was poisoned.”

Mathis agreed. “As a retired battlemage, he was a fearsome. He could silence a class simply by walking in. By all accounts he had doted on his wife, and was crushed when she died. No one dared to approach any subject regarding her. Most of us didn’t ask him about his past, and he volunteered little information on anything before he came to Cyrodiil. We all greatly mourned his passing, and I’m told that many at the University were saddened that Savos Aren had taken Elarie to Skyrim, though they wished them every happiness.”

Teldryn nodded, thanking him, just before Gaius appeared. “There you are,” he said to Mathis, apologizing to the older Dunmer for interrupting their conversation. A Nord female was with him, who the mercenary recognized as Faida, the owner of the tavern they were sitting in. Judging by their expressions, Commander Maro was not the only one who had mourned his son. He wondered briefly if Faida would be leaving with Gaius, when the Outpost closed down for good. Dragon Bridge was a small yet strategic town, and the Dunmer didn’t doubt that the Legion would most likely send a replacement posting there. 

“I’m sorry to intrude,” Gaius said, standing to the side of the table. “But there is someone Mathis needs to see before he leaves.” He beckoned to a figure standing to the side.

A young Bosmer stepped forward, dressed in a Legion uniform. Scout, Teldryn thought, by the uniform markings, and predictably armed with a bow and arrows. Unpredictably, the Wood Elf seemed very hesitant as she came closer to the table.

“Vivi…” Mathis’ eyes were riveted on her, before he quickly rose and enveloped her in his arms, which she returned, holding him just as tightly.

Gaius grinned, before turning to the mercenary. “Vivienne Velick is an old -ahem- friend of Mathis’. She’s been a scout for the Legion these past few months.”

The Bosmer faced Sero. “I’m so very pleased to meet you, Serjo,” she said, using the Dunmer honorific. “I’d nearly given up hope of seeing Mathis again. Thank you, thank you for helping him.”

Mathis looked fondly at Vivienne. “I didn’t know you still cared,” he said softly. 

“Of course I do, you s’wit,” she replied. “You disappeared when my parents died. Gaius said you’d left to find their killers.”

“Your mother should have never been killed,” he told her, his face showing his pain. “Your father knew he was a target for the Dominion after the war, but your mother was innocent.”

“And you avenged them, Mathis. Gaius told me what happened. They can rest now.” Vivi’s eyes were filled with tears. “And I have you back.”

Vivienne turned back to the mercenary. “Gaius said you are marrying Elarie Stormal,” she said. The mercenary crossed his arms in front of him and frowned.

“She means that I said the two of you are very close,” the Imperial hurriedly interrupted. Mathis simply looked skyward. 

“But you said Erandur-“ she started. 

“Erandur hopes,” Gaius cut in again, glaring a the Bosmer. “Right, Mathis?”

Mathis shook his head. “Oh no, don’t drag me into this. Keep digging.”

Vivienne eyed her two friends. “Hmph, well,” she continued, glaring at Gaius and Mathis, but then smiling sweetly at the mercenary. “I had the pleasure of meeting Elarie at the Arcane University some time ago. Please give her my regards. She was one of the nicest faculty members there.”

“Are you a mage?” Teldryn asked. 

“I use some spells,” was the reply. “I was part of the Fighters Guild with Gaius, but when we met Mathis he had over at the university. Elarie was kind enough to give us pointers on healing spells. Her lessons have come in handy on many occasions. I hope she’d be happy to know that we still use the spells the way she taught us.”

Mathis chimed in. “Gaius and Vivi both met Elarie and Professor Stormal,” he told Teldryn. “Vivi’s father fought alongside him in the War.”

“Yes, he did,” Vivi confirmed to the mercenary. “Professor Stormal knew my father as they’d fought together. When I told my father I’d met Arudil Stormal and that he’d recognized my name, he was so pleased. He couldn’t say enough good things about him. When he finally made a trip to the Imperial City from Leyawin to visit, he stopped to see him, and enjoyed himself thoroughly.” 

Vivienne smiled, thinking of her father. “He said they bonded over the fact that they had both married Bretons. My mother was Breton,” she explained. “He said it wasn’t easy for Arudil to fight against his fellow Altmer, but the Thalmor had killed his beloved wife, and he’d joined with the Imperial forces to avenge her. He blamed himself for her death as he was quite vocal about supporting the Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion. When it was confirmed that she’d died with the Eighth Legion, Arudil took up a more prominent role with the Imperial Legion. He wasn’t a Legionnaire, but my father said the Legion wasn’t going to look a gift Altmer in the mouth. They had a native of the Summerset Isles who was a master wizard and could match the strongest Orc in hand to hand combat. However, he’d also been accepted with recommendations from the Palace, and the Arcane University, where he taught part time.

“Once he had his daughter safely tucked away with the university faculty, he joined the fight. My father said he endured much prejudice as an Altmer, but fought as fiercely as any Nord warrior, often saving those who taunted him. 

“After the war, he was offered a full-time position at the University, mediating between the Synod and the College of Whisperers. He was respected and feared by both sides. Making him an ideal candidate for the job. My father laughed when he told me this, he said the look on his friend’s face when they offered it to him was priceless. But he took the position anyway, as it enabled him to keep near Elarie. But he enjoyed teaching, and as these two can attest, he was a popular teacher, and no one ever crossed him.”

She shook her head sadly. “My father also told me that his friend had liked to hear stories of my mother, that Arudil said she sounded like his wife.” She paused. “He always did look a bit sad, but he always perked up when Elarie was around.

“And he loved having Mathis around, too. Mathis taught him a lot about Dunmeri culture, the nuances that you can’t get in books. My father said they’d both had so little experience of Dunmeri culture, and found it fascinating. He’d already met Savos Aren through the university, who gave him some insight on House Telvanni. Mathis taught him more about House Redoran. They’d always meant to visit Morrowind. He’d be surprised, and pleased that his daughter was granted citizenship and property on Solstheim,” she said. “I don’t he ever envisioned that,” she laughed.

Teldryn nodded, thanking the young woman for her stories to share with Elarie. He knew Elarie had always been interested in Morrowind, and she’d been excited to visit Solstheim when she first landed there, despite the reason for being there. Her father’s interests had clearly rubbed off on her. 

“What were your father and Arudil’s duties during the war?” Teldryn asked Vivienne. The mercenary found Arudil Stormal a compelling figure, the way his student and his friends described him. The young Scout had a new viewpoint on Elarie’s father, and it was very interesting to learn more about him. He suspected that Mathis was correct, that they would have got along. He almost felt regret at not going to the Imperial City after the war, he might have met him in person. 

Vivienne smiled. “Shield-brothers to the Emperor during the Battle of Red Ring,” she said proudly. “My father was a Valenwood Ranger, a vocal supporter of the Empire and opposed the Thalmor from the start. Professor Stormal was unmatched as a Destruction battlemage, and they were tapped a few months before the battle to assist the Emperor's armies at the Imperial City. They rode with him into battle.”

Teldryn, Mathis and Gaius’ faces showed their surprise when they heard this news. They’d ridden alongside the Forgotten Hero. The mercenary wondered if they knew the Hero’s true identity, or if they’d just followed orders.

“I’ve not heard that much about the professor,” Mathis said. “He kept much to himself.”

Vivienne smiled. “I wasn’t able to say,” she said. “Father said not to say anything as his friend was quite private. I’d only learned all this after his visit to the Imperial City, which wasn’t long before they both were killed.”

Mathis held her hand. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you too long,” he told her. “But I had been tipped off about the killers and I took the chance to find them.”

“How were you tipped off?” Teldryn asked, leaning forward. 

“Oh,” Mathis said. Gaius smiled. “He might as well know, Mathis,” the Imperial said. 

The young Dunmer sighed. “I was the Gray Fox for a short time,” he said. “The Imperial Guard wasn’t fond of Dunmers, so I fell into it as a way to tweak at them. It’s what helped me in my career as an assassin. One of the thieves had spotted a known assassin in Leyawin at the time Vivi’s parents were killed. When I investigated, I knew I’d have to join the Dark Brotherhood to find them. So I slaughtered a group of bandits to gain my invitation, and the rest is history. And the bandits deserved it, anyway.”

The mercenary laughed and put down his mead. "I see you're all well-suited to each other," he commented, causing the younger group to grin. He cleared his throat. “Thank you for your information. I was pleased to be of service in saving Gaius, and am happy to be of service again in the future. You have a lot to discuss, and am glad to have met you all,” he said graciously, taking his leave of the younger group’s reunion, but not before receiving their well-wishes and gratitude for saving Gaius. He wished them luck with their quests, the Listener especially looking pleased and asking to give his love to Elarie, promising to continue his search for the Thalmor agent, and to was happy to return the favor at any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those waiting for Balgruuf and Irileth, they are appearing very soon, and for the rest of the story.


	8. The Moot Begins

Tobias and Marelle parted ways with Teldryn at Heljarchin Hall. The mercenary headed to Whiterun while the couple continued along the road to Windhelm.

Teldryn had filled his companions in on most of the conversation he'd had with Mathis and his friends before they'd left Dragon Bridge, which made them both laugh and thoughtful in places. Marelle had smiled at the appearance of Vivienne, pleased to think that she might never be called on to oppose Mathis in his role as Listener with the friends that he had. They'd met them briefly before leaving the inn, and she thought the scout a good match for the Dunmer assassin.

"I seem to be spending a lot of time with Brunwulf these days," the Dragonborn said, yawning, interrupting her thoughts. "Not that I mind, his being a good man and being able to hold his drink. But the deposed Jarls in the palace… I'd rather not see them at all."

Marelle smiled. "I could go in ahead of you with a few throwing darts," she teased. "I could hit them all, except for Laila. I'd still rather have her in Riften than Maven." Although Maven Black-Briar supported the Thieves' Guild, Marelle preferred the former jarl, whom she liked better and had denied the existence of the Guild in her city. 

The Dragonborn laughed. "I agree with you there, but Tullius said he couldn't let a Stormcloak sympathizer stay as Jarl. You can lay some blame on her sons for that too." He sighed. "I think he's still upset that I didn't execute Ulfric like he said to. But I suppose we shouldn't cause Brunwulf trouble. Quintus and Revyn apparently had some close calls keeping an eye on the Palace of Kings while Brunwulf was away with me." The two merchants had formed a close friendship while working together to improve the city's business, and they had assisted with keeping tabs on the former jarls' movements throughout Windhelm. Tobias was grateful for their help.

"He's not upset," Marelle told him. "It was against his orders, but Ellie told me she thought Tullius was secretly pleased. She said he thought Ulfric had a terrible deal out of the Great War, during which he was captured and tortured, his father died, and the old Jarl of Markarth broke his promise to him. I became an assassin because of my circumstances. He turned against the Empire because of his."

"Which is why I couldn't do it," the Dragonborn said, with a heavy heart. "I may have been too young to serve in the Great War, but my father did. The family name gave him extra notoriety, and got him killed in the end. It's a similar situation to Ulfric's." A member of the exclusive Firebrand Winemaking family, Tobias had grown up comfortably as his father had retained a steady income from the family business, which fell to Tobias after his death.

Tobias' thoughts quickly turned to a different subject. "Quite a day, today," the Nord commented, Marelle nodding in agreement. "I can't believe the Emperor's gone. I should have been able to do more."

"It's not your fault, Tobias," the half Nord said. "You are helping bring stability to this country. That's why the Penitus Oculate was created."

""The old man," the Dragonborn said, referring to his Dunmer friend, "won't be that cut up about it. I know he still blames the Emperor for giving back to the Dominion what he suffered in Hammerfell during the Great War for."

He fell silent for some moments before continuing. "I'm happy Teldryn was along to help you. You at least gave the old man something to do." Marelle had told Tobias everything about the Thieves Guild, and how meeting the mercenary in Riften had been unexpected, but providential. He wasn't pleased with her role in the Thieves Guild, but he accepted that they had helped her while he was lost, and glad that she stepped away from them for his sake.

"Tobias," Marelle said. "You haven't yet said anything about your family being avenged."

The Dragonborn rode in silence for several moments before replying. "I'm happy it's over, but after that - I don't know what to think," he said honestly. "I thought I would be over the moon, but it still feels hollow inside. Revenge isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

He pulled up his horse alongside Marelle's. "I loved Essie so much," he said, looking down for a few moments before turning to the woman at his side. "I lost everything when she and our daughter died. Nothing held meaning anymore.

"Then one day, you came into my life. From the first time I met you, and even before, I had felt a connection between us. You brought me back to life, Marelle. I started healing then. You promised to hunt down Essie's killers, and you've done that. It means more to me than you'll ever know. Not just by bringing their killers down, but because you cared enough for me to do so."

He reached for her hand. "Having you with me is all I need to feel complete." He kissed her hand, and Marelle had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Marelle Alersen. And once the Moot is over and our duties are discharged, I'd like to spend some quality alone time with you, now that you are free."

"There's northing I'd like more," she said softly, before smiling. "But I can't go out much, you'll have to check with my keeper," she teased again, half-serious. "I'm still technically under arrest."

"Which I'll be working on as soon as the Moot is over," Tobias promised. He gave her a grin. "I'm sure the old man will have no issues with handing you over to me." He grinned at her. "I don't think we'll be venturing out from the farmhouse much."

After a few private moments, they continued on their way to Windhelm, content in each other's company.

•••••

Teldryn and Irileth were at the head of Balgruuf's small procession to Solitude. Elarie was absent, having been requested to travel to Solitude with Jarl Kraldar of Winterhold instead. As the second most famous current faculty member, her presence would strengthen ties with Winterhold. Also, Kraldar privately admitted to her that he thought she would help garner Skyrim's smallest Hold a good measure of respect.

The mercenary was glad to finally spot the spires of the Blue Palace and Castle Dour. Aside from a few scattered bandits and an occasional wild animal, the trip had been dull and he would've been happy to massacre more bandits to alleviate the monotony, which made the journey feel longer than it was.

At least someone was in a good mood, he thought sourly, hearing the jarl's steady flow of conversation with his guards. Balgruuf enjoyed his excursions outside of Whiterun, as long as there weren't too many of them. Granted, a Moot wasn't his favorite idea of one, but the Jarl was determined to make the best of it. He'd decided to keep his contingent small, relying on his hand-chosen band to deal with any trouble.

Irileth's voice cut into his thoughts. "Enjoying yourself yet, Sero?" she asked in her baritone-tinged voice. She smirked at him, knowing full well that he was impatient to see his little mage.

Watching the much heralded warrior and womanizer stake his territory around a petite slip of a scholar was endless amusement to her. Since receiving the little Altmer's missive about attending the Moot as part of the Winterhold delegation instead, the mercenary had been downright surly in the fortnight prior to leaving for Solitude. Vilkas had banned Sero from the Companions' training yard, every target was going up in flames when the Dunmer mercenary showed up to train. Athis and Jenassa, who normally enjoyed spending time with fellow Dunmer, made themselves scarce. Farkas and Aela made excuses not to battle him. Lydia spent as little time as possible at Breezehome. He'd flattened Uthgard at the Bannered Mare in less than three seconds. Balgruuf, who made no secret of his amusement at Sero's antics, finally stepped in to divert the mercenary's attention, sending him on a few errands and they spent much time together over many steins of mead.

Irileth was familiar with the mercenary's reputation and history. Sero had never confirmed any of the rumors around him, but it was a known fact among the Dunmer of the Legion that the only undefeated Champion of all-House combat had served during the Great War as well. But that he was still alive, and in top condition after all these years, lent credence to many of the stories surrounding him.

The mercenary grunted. "I still don't see why Kraldar needed Elarie in his escort," he growled to Irileth. "There are many mages at the college."

Irileth laughed. "You heard Balgruuf's reasons," she said. "Having Elarie appear at the Moot is a show of strength. Balgruuf supported Kraldar's request. Her visibility has increased since surviving the poisoning attempt, and her presence is something the Thalmor will respect." She gave him a sidelong glance. "And who do you think would be a better escort than the defender of Whiterun and Windhelm?"

The mercenary conceded her point. "I don't have to like it though," he grumbled.

The housecarl was enjoying baiting the mercenary. "Just another excuse to keep her close next time, right?"

She was rewarded with what she assumed was a glare from under the helmet. "Don't you start," Sero warned. "Else I'll have Balgruuf join me more often in the evenings."

Irileth laughed again. Balgruuf thought he was sneaking out of the palace when he met the mercenary for drinks at Breezehome, as Sero was temporarily banned from both the Drunken Huntsman and Bannered Mare. Irileth always knew exactly where he was, but concerned that he'd not make it back to the palace undetected. She would've been more concerned had the mercenary lived up to his reputation as a womanizer, but since he first arrived with Elarie at Whiterun, she'd only heard the gossip of disappointed women, and some men, that the criminally handsome dark elf had not noticed them 'that way' at all.

Sero took off his helmet as they approached the Solitude gates after leaving their horses. His identity and Balgruuf's verified, the Whiterun party entered the city and headed to the Blue Palace. He noted that Balgruuf and Irileth had been correct – the Solitude guards were looking unabashedly at the two Dunmer leading the Whiterun contingent. Balgruuf alone had given non-Nords such a prominent posting, of all the Jarls.

Irileth had dropped back to walk alongside the jarl, leaving the mercenary to take point with Balgruuf and Irileth directly behind him. The two large Nord guards trailed after the Jarl. It was obvious that Sero, with his arresting looks and stunning armor, was attracting much more attention than Jarl himself. Irileth stifled her laughter, glancing over to the jarl to gauge a reaction, but he looked like he was enjoying himself immensely at the mercenary's expense.

In the Blue Palace, The Dragonborn, accompanied by Marelle and Elarie, waited for the Whiterun contingent to arrive. Tobias was grumbling that Balgruuf enjoyed making an entrance at these things, noting that he was the last Jarl to arrive. He was interrupted by the commotion outside the palace doors, more so than any other arriving party, and they moved to the top of the stairs near the throne room to view the entrance.

The doors opened to greetings, followed quickly by a hushed silence. The Dragonborn squinted, trying to make out why the palace had suddenly gone quiet when a large, imposing figure swept through the silent crowd drawing all eyes to him, white banner flowing behind. Tobias heard Elarie let out a soft laugh before silencing herself.

Fully outfitted in Daedric armor and weapons, save for the matching helmet he carried under his arm, Teldryn Sero escorted the Whiterun procession up the stairs to where Elisif waited on her throne to greet them. The red tint of his armor highlighted his crimson eyes and the red tattoos on his face, his haughty visage making him look like a master of Oblivion himself. The striking Dunmer bowed to Elisif before making way for Balgruuf, settling in place beside the Dragonborn, Marelle and Elarie. That the darkly handsome figure lifted the petite mage's hand to kiss it and smile at her before he replaced his helmet and stood at rest did not go unnoticed by the onlookers, and Tobias had to stifle a laugh when Elarie smiled and blushed, and an audible sigh went around the room

By the Divines, Tobias thought. What an entrance. Balgruuf had what he wanted – a show of strength, provided by the attention-stealing Dunmer and the two guards in full Nordic carved armor flanking the Jarl, with his intimidating housecarl next to him. The larger guard sported Balgruuf's War Axe at his side, and the other carried the Axe of Whiterun. No one in their right mind would take on Balgruuf with his guard around.

"Is that the armor Balgruuf wanted from Breezehome?" the Dragonborn whispered out of the side of his mouth to the Dunmer, eying the Daedric armor. Whiterun's Jarl was one of the very few who knew the size of the treasure trove stored at the Dragonborn's modest home in his city.

"Yes," came the return whisper. "And cursed uncomfortable it is, too."

The Whiterun jarl, housecarl and personal guard were soon were shown to the jarls' reception room for briefing, a young, nervous looking page approaching Irileth carefully, keeping an eye on the mercenary she was near.

Teldryn had asked Tobias for and received the use of his Solitude home for the Whiterun contingent, stating it was closer to the Palace than Castle Dour, where the other Hold retainers were billeted. Balgruuf preferred to keep his small contingent together. Tobias would also be in residence with Marelle, and Elarie had been invited to stay at the Bards College next door. Tobias had reported that Viarmo was nearly beside himself to be entertaining the little Altmer, who had attended concerts at the Imperial Palace in her youth.

The mercenary was soon beset upon by the Dragonborn. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Moot or somewhere?" Teldryn grumpily asked his friend. "And where did Elarie go?"

"Old man, you're the last to arrive. The Moot won't convene until after lunch," was the response. "Ellie went with Kraldar, she should be back soon. You could've gone with Balgruuf and Irileth, but I think the staff are too scared to approach you, as you look like you could pop back into Oblivion with a hostage at any time." Here he stopped to laugh. Teldryn had glared at anyone trying to approach him and all had quickly backed away. The wide space allocated to his Daedric armor-clad friend was large, which only made him stand out more. "Let's have our meal at Proudspire. After that entrance, everything else will be dull and boring. Balgruuf said he'll come with the guards when he's done."

"I'm SO pleased to have enlivened your day," the mercenary snidely rasped to his friend. "Glad to see this suit makes someone happy." He grimaced, tugging at his armor, longing to change into his special Chitin one, which he'd left at Breezehome at the jarl's request. Curse Balgruuf and his entrances, he thought. But heading to the Dragonborn's Solitude home sounded better than staying in palace right now – it would be the only chance they would have to get together privately for the rest of the Moot.

The Dragonborn laughed again. "What did Balgruuf promise you that you'd get in that armor for?" he asked. "One of his children to eat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Teldryn responded smugly. "I'll let that curiosity of yours just eat away at you. But, it's a really good promise. Extremely good. Fantastic, in fact. And private." He grinned at the frown on his friend's face.

The mercenary's mood lightened considerably when Elarie appeared to walk with him, having let Kraldar know where she would be. She'd gone straight to Teldryn for a hug, mindful of the Daedric armor, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I have the most breathtaking escort," she'd whispered to him. She always could make him smile. "I can hardly believe it," was Teldryn's greeting. "I'm finally with you."

The two couples soon left the palace. "It's good to see Tobias and Marelle out in the open together," Elarie commented to Teldryn as they walked the short distance to Proudspire Manor. All Hold retainers save for the Dragonborn, Elarie and Marelle had given the mercenary a wide berth at the briefing. The two couples drew many stares as they left the Blue Palace, especially Teldryn in the Daedric armor, but his eyes were solely on his companion. The couple they were discussing were a few steps ahead, all smiles and walking hand in hand. "Thank goodness it's all behind them."

The mercenary nodded. "She even dropped the black armor," he said, noting the brown leather she now wore. Elarie nodded.

She looked around the paths. "I'm amazed by the variety of flowers here," she said. "Solitude has some flora that are difficult to find out in the wild. I wonder if anyone would mind if I picked any?" she mused, before her companion steered her away.

Teldryn grinned. You can take the scholar out of the college, he thought. "Meeting people for lunch, remember?" the mercenary said. "Besides, you must have every plant imaginable at the College."

"Yes, of course," she laughed, and took his outstretched arm again. "But I do wonder how all these came to grow here. I've been getting a little more interested in alchemy, you know." The mercenary smiled. He'd missed her greatly.

Jordis reported in, and she and Tobias discussed some matters for his Thaneship while his friends sat and brought Elarie up to date on the news from the Sanctuary and Dragon Bridge.

Lunch was a pleasant affair. They'd all had a good laugh at Balgruuf's splashy entrance, at the mercenary's expense. Teldryn got even with the Dragonborn by pointing out that Tobias had been nowhere near the Falkreath Sanctuary when the Dark Brotherhood had been taken out. Tobias had shot a reproachful look at Marelle, who pointedly ignored him. They'd then quarreled over Mathis' statement that he had allowed Tobias to learn of his existence as Teris, to which the Dragonborn had insisted he'd discovered him on his own. Elarie then intervened, redirecting the conversation to ask the Dragonborn for more details of the events since she'd parted with Teldryn at Winterhold.

"You all certainly have been busy," she soon remarked. "I'm so happy for Mathis. I do remember meeting Vivienne. They were very close. But what's the news on the Moot?"

The Dragonborn responded, but still shooting daggers with his eyes at the mercenary. "Falk said he's got security covered with Tullius and Sybille. Of course Elenwen is still able to be at the palace, but Falk said they have someone to watch her while she's there. They want a good showing as Elisif's aiming to be High Queen, but I think Siddgeir and Maven might go for it as well. Brunwulf won't, he's got enough on his plate."

"My coin's on Balgruuf," Teldryn said. "Although he doesn't want it, he's the logical choice. A respected Nord who allies with the Empire, but is no puppet. He's got that Shrine of Talos in full view of Jorrvaskar."

"I think Tullius would prefer Elisif," Marelle said. "She's a known quantity to him, and I can't see Balgruuf moving to Solitude. He also is considered a rebel. But as long as it's not Maven," she finished. "She'd be more insufferable that she already is."

"Kraldar wasn't looking forward to attending," Elarie added. "He foresees fights and double dealing. He hopes he's out of it as Winterhold is so small. But he'd certainly back Balgruuf."

"Did any of you see any rebel Stormcloaks on your way here?" Tobias asked. "I thought there was some sightings." The others shook their heads. The Dragonborn frowned. "I think we need to discuss that."


	9. Blue Palace Surprise

The Moot convened on time, and the Dragonborn and his friends were posted at the Blue Palace with the others who accompanied their jarl to it. 

Protocol being what it was, each contingent sat together in order of importance, Windhelm being the sole exception as a sign of respect to the Dragonborn, officially part of Jarl Free-Winter’s group. Whiterun came next, and Winterhold was last due to size and the low seniority of its new jarl. Everyone outside of Whiterun continued to give the mercenary a wide berth, which he didn’t mind at all.

Teldryn had complained to Elarie about breaking protocol as they were seated nearly opposite each other constantly, amongst the Hold representatives. The petite mage had attempted reason with the mercenary, but soon turned to simply sympathizing with him. He was having the most annoying time of any contingent representative there, through no fault of his own.

With his distinctive looks and dramatic introduction to the Moot, the Dunmer mercenary attracted attention wherever he went, even without the Daedric armor. Irileth compared him to a minor celebrity like the Gourmet had been, to which she reported that Sero wasn’t at all pleased about it. Women followed him constantly, and when he’d gotten so disgusted with them and resolutely put his full hood on, they tried chatting to him, despite his stoic silence. Irileth smirked when she related that even several Thalmor females had carefully approached him for small talk, but left quickly when the mercenary crossed his arms and stared at them. 

“Old man, I told you that you need to leave the helmet on in towns,” the Dragonborn said, laughing. His friend glowered at him. The mercenary was in black armor, but still attracted attention. He’d retreated into as quiet a place as he could find to get some peace.

“I don’t see what we have to be here all the time,” was his grumpily offered comment. “There’s so many guards. How long do these things take?” he asked, referring to the Moot.

Tobias shrugged. “It can vary, depending on what’s being discussed and who dissents. But we’re also here to look for the Thalmor operative,” he reminded his friend. 

A palace attaché interrupted the conversation, stating that the Dragonborn was requested in the Moot. Tobias was surprised, but with a nod to his friend, followed the attaché to the meeting room.

Teldryn went to look for Elarie, and found her with Marelle.

“The Oaf is with the jarls,” he said as he joined them. Elarie looked surprised. “That’s highly unusual,” she said. “Only jarls vote for the next King.”

“Maybe they wanted his opinion? Tobias is Thane in every Hold, and knows all the jarls,” Marelle said. 

“It’s possible,” the mage conceded. “But I wonder…”

A shout went through the hall, and the clang of blades crossing rang through the room, all Hold representatives drawing their weapons. 

“Thalmor attack!” someone cried, and the warriors in the hall sprinted into action. 

Teldryn glanced at his friends, and with a nod took off for the meeting room in the Pelagius wing and the jarls. 

Elarie drew a large ward as Marelle disappeared, using her shrouded armor to find out what was happening below.

The great entrance hall was pandemonium. Large amounts of Thalmor were holding the entrances shut, blocking out the Legion unit just outside. Another group of Thalmor battled the Hold warriors, but the narrowness of the Hall was to their detriment – the stairs leading down drew much fire as the warriors upstairs tried to join the melee below. Outnumbered but determined, the army of Hold members flew into battle.

Elarie extended her ward to the stairs to help the warriors get down safely, and Marelle went over the wall, using her acrobatic abilities and throwing knives to take as many Thalmor down as she could as she landed. She headed for the separate rooms off the entryway, trying to find where the Thalmor had infiltrated from to cut them off.

The mercenary and the two Whiterun guards made it inside the Pelagius wing before being attacked. Teldryn summoned a flame atronach to assist, and soon he and the Nords made progress to the meeting room.

“It was a good thing you stationed me right outside,” the shorter of the two Nords told the mercenary. “The Dragonborn must’ve been restrained as soon as he entered the Moot – there was no outcry, no sound of battle.”

“Quickly now,” the larger Nord said in a low voice. “We may not have much time to find out what’s going on.” He led the way to the meeting room.

••••• 

Marelle went through the rooms, quietly taking out as many Thalmor as she could with her throwing knives without being detected. She’d nearly been caught, managing to blend into the shadows just in time.

She reached the kitchens, where sounds of a scuffle drew her, when she spotted some Thalmor uniforms. With dismay, she followed to gauge how large a group the infiltrating forces were.

Marelle drew closer to the fighting, trying to get a glimpse of the players when she’d been attacked, managing to duck a blade just in time. She’d been set upon and kept on the defensive when her attacker suddenly jerked up, and fell to the ground. A hand was extended to her, drawing her up from the shadowy corner she’d hidden herself in. 

“Marelle,” Mathis Drelen’s voice whispered urgently. “Let’s get you out of there.”

•••••

Elarie had her hands full over the entranceway. She’d stationed herself in a corner on the upper level, trying to place wards as she was afraid of using her arrows in the crowded hall. Keeping the loyal warriors alive was draining, and she was trying to cover so many at once, and they moved so quickly that drawing and dropping the wards took much of her attention. 

She’d been unaware of the arrows shot at her until someone intervened with his shield, saving her. She whirled around to find her rescuer. “Elarie Stormal?” the Imperial asked from behind the shield. At her surprised nod, he quickly introduced himself, “Gaius Maro. Mathis sends his regards.”

•••••

Teldryn and his two companions continued to the Moot room to find the jarls. 

Hugging the walls, the trio watched a Thalmor officer knock and enter the room. Teldryn, taking a cue from Marelle, had added a few paralysis darts to his arsenal and used them quickly on the two Thalmor guarding the entrance to the room. 

With a knock on the door in the same fashion, they immediately sprang into the room, some of the jarls doing their best to distract the guards in any way they could, despite being tied up. 

“Fus Ro Dah!” came a Shout, pushing most of the Thalmor against the far wall of the room. Fear tinged their faces, and the three quickly pressed their advantage, striking all of them down.

“Where’s the Oaf?” Teldryn asked Balgruuf, cutting through his bonds. The Jarl of Whiterun was was the most tightly bound of any of the prisoners. 

“Taken away,” was the response. “We were already bound when the Dragonborn got here. He was captured and his arms and mouth bound as soon as he set foot through the door.”

Maven Black-Briar of Riften stared at Balgruuf, then the tall Nord. “Is that not the Dragonborn?” she questioned.

“No,” Balgruuf replied, to the astonishment of the room. He nodded to the large Nord, who pulled off his Nordic carved helmet and knelt in front of him. “Ulfric Stormcloak.”

•••••

The former Jarl of Windhelm gestured to his companion. “Ralof,” he called in his deep voice. “Gather the jarls who need to be evacuated and clear a space. Sero will need it. Once he’s done we’ll need to find the Dragonborn and the jarls’ retainers.” He stood in front of Balgruuf. “Someone was shouting that the Thalmor were attacking the Palace. We made it into this wing before the entrance was cut off.”

“How are you proposing to get us out of here?” Elisif asked, interrupting their exchange. “We’re surrounded… and that murderer is here with us!”

Balgruuf silenced the young Queen of Solitude with a look. “As he said, Sero is taking care of it.” With a nod, Ralof and Teldryn took their places while Ulfric kept guard at the door. 

“Jarl Idgrod,” the mercenary called, holding out his hand. The Jarl of Morthal cackled and eagerly went to stand with him. 

“I know what you’re planning,” she said. “You’ve always been a brave boy. You will be safe.”

The mercenary stared at her for a moment before tipping his head. “Thank you,” he said simply. “Now hold on.” The Jarl happily complied, wrapping her arms around the mercenary and he raised his hands. In two flashes of golden light, they winked out of existence.

“What witchery is this?” cried Jarl Siddgeir, when he couldn’t see the mercenary or elderly Jarl of Morthal. “Is Balgruuf sending us to our deaths to get the throne?”

Balgruuf looked reproachfully at Siddgeir, but it was Brina Merilis of Dawnstar who replied. “Teldryn Sero is a war hero,” she sternly told the younger Nord. “I have heard rumors of how he once saved his entire unit from extinction in Hammerfell, and today he’s proven it true.” The renowned tactician of the Great War turned to Balgruuf. “A brilliant move.”

Whiterun’s Jarl smiled. “He did say he was full of surprises.”

The mercenary reappeared behind them in his glass armor with Legate Rikke, to the surprise of the jarls, save Balgruuf. “Jarl Idgrod’s safe,” he reported, and grimaced. “Just took her a little while to let go of me when Rikke asked.” He handed out canteens of water to the jarls, to counter the dryness of the gags they were forced to wear.

Rikke focused on Balgruuf. “It appears Elenwen is on her own on this venture,” she reported to the Jarl in her crisp tones. “She’s nowhere to be found. Justiciar Ondolemar is with General Tullius, insisting that he knew nothing about this and is assisting the Legion effort. He was at the Stables handing over his horse when this all started.”

Balgruuf nodded, thanking the Legate before gesturing to Elisif. “You’re next.”

The mercenary made three more trips, transporting Elisif, Maven and Siddgeir to Castle Dour. Balgruuf ordered Siddgeir to go, mainly because he wanted him out of his sight. The remaining jarls elected to assist Balgruuf, concerned for their retainers.

When Teldryn returned from his last transport, Ralof’s eyes lit up. 

“Hadvar,” he said, greeting his childhood friend. Hadvar returned the greeting with a hug. “I’m glad we’re on the same side now.”

Ulfric watched the reunion with a heavy heart. The war had strained many relationships. But he couldn’t think of that now. “Sero, are you ready to go?”

“Can’t you transport us out of this wing?” Jarl Igmund addressed the mercenary directly. He’d met Sero when he assisted his city guard with downing a dragon right outside Markarth’s city gate not too long ago, and fully trusted the mercenary’s abilities. Teldryn shook his head. “My spells don’t work that way,” he said. “It takes preparation to select where you’re going to appear, and I had to choose one place only.”

He turned to Ulfric. His magicka was slowly replenishing from the effort of casting the Mark, Recall and Divine Intervention Almsivi spells that took him back and forth between the Moot meeting room and Castle Dour, but he nodded slowly. “And yes. I’m ready,” responding to the question, and the newly enlarged group ventured forth, Balgruuf by Sero’s side.

Reaching the door to the Blue Palace, Ulfric let out another Shout to clear the way before the mercenary leapt out the door with a flame atronach. He was followed closely behind by Balgruuf and the other jarls, battlecries sounding as they joined in the fray.

•••••

Marelle and Mathis stealthily made their way through the basement. “There’s a secret passageway somewhere here,” Mathis said. “Teldryn said it’s mentioned in one of the Wolf Queen books, and no one’s ever been able to find it. Balgruuf thought if the story was true, it could be used for this very purpose. My job is to see if it is being used, and if so, shut it down.”

“Are you here on Balgruuf’s order?” Marelle asked, surprised. Mathis nodded. “In a way,” he confirmed. “Teldryn sent the request after meeting with the jarl at Whiterun. His message, sent by a Companion, was very detailed as to what was being asked of us. Gaius is here as well, and should have found Elarie by now. We arrived with Commander Maro ahead of the Moot, and shortly after Balgruuf arrived, Teldryn gave us the rundown of duties.”

Marelle was surprised. The Dunmer had excused himself to head to his room, but hadn’t met Elarie until over an hour later. She wondered at his slipping out to meet Mathis, she’d not been aware that he’d left the Manor.

She suddenly pushed the Listener deeper into the shadows. A Thalmor soldier went quickly past them, heading further into the basement. The two assassins quickly followed, hoping he would lead them to the tunnel.

As they rounded a corner, they stopped to listen to a hurried conversation. “Tell everyone to fall back,” a voice purred. “The jarls have escaped the room and Dragonborn is with them.”

“That’s impossible,” another voice spoke up. “The Dragonborn is still tied up right there. We haven’t been able to get him out yet to the Embassy.” 

“He’s a priority! Why hasn’t he been moved yet?” A third voice entered the conversation. “Another one with the Voice is here, we have to get the Dragonborn out of here. Our orders are to take him alive as much as possible.”

“We won’t have time,” the first voice said. “I’ll kill him and be done with it.”

Marelle’s heart jumped, and she readied her throwing knives. Mathis matched her actions, and with a glance to the other, they pounced.

The two trained assassins launched their silent, stealthy attack on the Thalmor in the room, their aim swift and deadly. In no time, the room was cleared. 

“Have you seen the Khajit?” Mathis asked, looking around. “I’m sure that was one.” 

“No,” was Marelle’s response. “But you’re right – I heard the purr.” Marelle cursed. “They put up too much of a fight. We don’t know which Hold is coming under attack.” 

“We’ll have to let all the jarls know,” Mathis said. “But I need to look for the Khajit – I saw one before Gaius was hit in Dawnstar. He looked out of place but there was a caravan nearby. He has to be the operative.” The half Nord looked grim. She nodded, and the Dunmer cast a Magelight spell for her, leaving her to search for the Dragonborn while he left to find the tunnel entrance. She’d catch up as soon as she could.

A muffled grunt caught her attention and she spotted the large Nord trussed up and in a corner of the room. He wasn’t the only one, and Marelle immediately set to free them.

Once free of his bonds, he gave her a near bone crushing hug. “Who’s the other one with the Voice?” he asked hoarsely. He’d listened to every word of the Thalmor conversation with concern, fearing another uprising.

“I don’t know,” Marelle replied, as she helped free the others. “But Mathis and Gaius are here by Balgruuf’s request. But Tobias, one of the Thalmor mentioned an attack on a Hold.”

“What?” he said, before continuing. “The jarls need to know, they’ll want to leave as quickly as possible. And Gaius and Mathis are here? Not that I’m complaining.” Tobias then took command of the retainers, telling them the news to spread the word to prepare each Hold for possible battle. The warriors left quickly, following the Dragonborn’s orders, except for Irileth. 

“Is Balgruuf with the jarls?” she asked Marelle.

“Yes,” the half Nord nodded. “Teldryn and your two guards made it inside the Pelagius Wing before it was cut off.”

“Thank you,” she said. “There’s nothing more I can do there. I’ll help here.” 

Marelle gave Tobias his favored Dragonbone sword. She filled him in on the possible tunnel, and made their way to find Mathis.

Loud, explosive noises drove them quicker through the basement. “He must’ve found it,” Tobias exclaimed, hurrying forward, only to stop, open mouthed. 

A masterclass of Destruction greeted the group when they found Mathis. A handful of Thalmor soldiers were trading spells with the young Dunmer, who was raining alternating ice and lightning storms on his opponents, keeping them all at bay. Hammering against the Thalmor wards, he had found vulnerable spots in the ward walls to push through some damage with fire and lightning.

Marelle soon added her throwing knives as soon as she saw a ward buckling, focused on bringing down others. She’d just released the knives when Tobias took the situation in hand.

“Ven Gaar Nos!” the Dragonborn Shouted, sending a cyclone tearing through the Thalmor, pushing them all aside and exposing the small entrance to the tunnel. The group immediately joined in the fray while the Dragonborn leapt through the entrance, where Marelle and Mathis could hear the clang of metal and bone, and the occasional Shout to clear the tunnel.

Mathis turned to Marelle. “Guess he didn’t like being tied up,” he said, grinning. “I’ll take care of the clean up here, if you’d like to go after him.” Marelle let out a soft laugh as she dropped through the trapdoor to follow Tobias.

When Tobias and Marelle emerged from the tunnel near the shops, the city was still, except for the sounds of battle. They secured the trap door before joining the fight at the Blue Palace, noting the Legionnaires who were clearing the streets of civilians. Spotting the Dragonborn and Irileth, a Legion officer hurried over to them and filled them in when Tobias asked for a report.

“The Thalmor surprised them in the great hall,” he said. “The Pelagius Wing had already been sealed off, but two guards and Sero made it in before it was locked down.”

“Who’s doing the Shouting?” Tobias asked. 

The Dunmer housecarl didn’t hesitate in responding. “Ulfric Stormcloak.”

“Ulfric?” The Dragonborn’s face was grim. He had suspected the Bear of Markarth, with the rebel sightings. “How is he here?”

“Ulfric is one of Balgruuf’s guards,” Irileth informed him as they joined the army outside the palace doors. “Make no mistake, Stormcloak is serving Whiterun.” Tobias was shocked, but took Irileth at her word as he rounded the corner to the Blue Palace. He’d definitely take it up with Balgruuf once this was over. 

Making it to the entrance, the Dragonborn shouted “Tiil Klo Ul!” By slowing down time, he was able to get inside the Palace with little trouble, soon clearing a path for the Imperial Legion and his friends to get through. The Thalmor soldiers loyal to the insurgency were still a problem.

“Mid Vur Shaan!” was the next Shout, Tobias giving his allies a fighting boost by enchanting their weapons to attack quicker by using the Battle Cry shout. 

He spotted Elarie and Gaius on the upper level just before normal time resumed, and raised his sword, issuing a Nordic battle cry before whirling on his opponents. A blur of movement, the Dragonborn led the charge head on, quickly cutting through their opponents. He spotted Teldryn in full battle mode, his opponents quickly defeated while the Legion swarmed behind him, spreading out and assisting the jarls and Hold representatives in defeating the Thalmor. The jarls had just gained the upper hand in battle, when the Dragonborn and Legion cut off the Thalmor from behind.

The battle was soon ended once the Dragonborn appeared. The Thalmor in the palace, the hidden passage having been cut off, were quickly subdued and surrendered. Legate Rikke soon and the situation in hand, interrogating the prisoners and soldiers were clearing up bodies and the signs of combat in the palace. She’d also be the one to deal with Ondolemar and decide what to do with the prisoners. General Tullius took charge of the jarls and their retainers, shepherding them to Castle Dour to assign reinforcements while Falk and Hadvar stayed back to secure the Blue Palace.

Balgruuf stayed behind with Ulfric, the latter unable or unwilling to speak with Tullius, and took advantage of the focus on the Dragonborn and the General to tap Marelle on the shoulder. “Alersen,” he whispered. “I know you and your abilities. Are you able to scout the Thalmor Embassy? It’s their fortress and it needs a stealth master to infiltrate it. We need to find out who planned this. Don’t take chances, we just need reconnaissance.” 

“Immediately.” She nodded, and quickly exited the Palace.


	10. Aftermath

Once things had calmed down, Tobias went to check on Teldryn, and was joined by Balgruuf and Ulfric. The mercenary had just returned from doing a final check of the Pelagius Wing. They were doing a quick field debrief of the situation before the jarl left for Castle Dour, with a full debriefing to come for their small circle later at Proudspire Manor. The others had gone ahead, reunited with their entourages, congratulating each other in their victory. After checking on Balgruuf, Irileth led some of the Legion and Falk Firebeard to the basement to show them the secret tunnel while Balgruuf waited for her with the Dragonborn and mercenary.

Gaius had departed the palace with his father, and Elarie was assisting Rikke with details of what happened on the second level. Once done, she flew downstairs to meet her friends, and into Teldryn's waiting embrace.

Tobias and Balgruuf smiled at their reunion, while Ulfric stood back, interestedly watching the Dunmer's interaction with the Altmer mage.

During the short time he'd been at Whiterun, Ulfric felt that anyone would be a fool not to see how much the Dunmer mercenary cared for this elf. This small female had defended Whiterun enough to save it from major damage, and protected the Gray Quarter and its inhabitants during the final siege of the Civil War. Despite his loss there, he respected her grit and abilities, and acknowledged that she had also spared many spirits from Alduin. That damned dossier the Dragonborn gave him had seared a permanent scar on his soul – even more than the pain when he'd taken up arms against his fellow Nords.

The mercenary had insisted on taking Elarie into their confidence, and later reported that she was willing to accept working with Ralof and himself. Despite knowing that she was part Altmer, Ulfric felt the need to prove himself to her. She'd faced his armies in battle, and yet trusted the word of a Dunmer to agree to work with her former enemy.

Teldryn and Ulfric spent much time together at Breezehome, where the mercenary had been both host and keeper, making sure his presence wasn't detected. Despite Sero being a Dunmer, they found common ground as veterans of the Great War, and the loss of Vvardenfell to Red Mountain gave Sero a good sense of understanding of his own feelings to keep Skyrim safe and free. Ulfric had assumed Sero a partner for Irileth, only to discover that it was was the half-Altmer mage who'd helped protect Whiterun that he chose to be with. Ulfric had chuckled to himself witnessing the mercenary's repeated destruction of the Companions' training yard, Balgruuf having filled him in on the mercenary's underlying impatience during an evening of drinking at the Dragonborn's modest home.

Ulfric had marveled that although Sero had suffered at Hammerfell during the Great War, his companion of choice looked almost exactly like their enemies. She wasn't a Thalmor of course, Sero had grinned when relating that she'd made that very clear at their first meeting. Still, the former jarl had been surprised to witness the mercenary's open affection for the mage, and noted that her cool Altmer demeanor had cracked upon their arrival in Solitude, and crumbled the instant she'd been able to reach him after the battle.

He was further surprised when after greeting her friends, the mage turned to greet him.

"Your highness," Elarie said, inclining her head. She used his old title as a courtesy. "Please add my thanks for your assistance here."

Ulfric gave Elarie a wry smile. "Highness no longer," he told the mage in his distinctive cadence. "Please call me Ulfric. I am now a priest – and occasional bodyguard."

"Hold on," Tobias said. "Am I the only one who didn't know Stormcloak would be here?" he asked his friends, although his glare settled on the mercenary.

Teldryn gave his friend a wicked grin, but Balgruuf was the one who responded. "At my instruction," he told the Dragonborn. "Sero went to High Hrothgar with my proposal to Ulfric, based on yours and Vilkas' reports of your visit there. Elarie knew as she helped with protection. But I'll explain later at Proudspire."

Tobias nodded, somewhat appeased, while Ulfric cleared his throat.

"Elenwen isn't so foolish as to send in soldiers to a Moot," the Bear of Markarth stated. "The last Moot –" here he paused, and gathered himself before continuing. "At the last Moot, she merely observed, and she wasn't in the same room as the jarls. She must have known that there would be much more security this time."

Balgruuf agreed. "Someone is already checking the Thalmor Embassy," he said, glancing at his Thane, who raised his eyebrows. He had wondered where Marelle had gone. "We need to figure out what the end game is, this battle was too small to be a revolution."

"It's a diversion," Teldryn said. "An old tactic. What we need to figure out is why."

"Tullius may find out from the prisoners," Tobias replied. "Ondolemar must still be with him. If it's true that he's not working with the Thalmor here, he'll also be looking to see who started this." He gave a small smile. "He's a stickler for the rules, even if he is an annoying pain in the rear."

With Irileth's return, Whiterun's jarl took his leave to head to Castle Dour. The Dragonborn's group was eliciting curious stares, and Tobias was thankful that Ulfric still had on his full armor. Ralof had already departed the palace with Hadvar, and should be settled back at Proudspire, so he nodded to Legate Rikke and ushered the small group out the door to his Solitude home.

•••••

The Thalmor Embassy sat above Solitude, and was heavily guarded. However several Thalmor were milling about outside the main entrance, discussing the sounds of battle that had drifted upwards to their location. Quickly and silently moving around them, the former assassin was easily able to enter the embassy.

Marelle snuck into the inner courtyard through the kitchen, having remembered Tobias' narrative of the Embassy layout. It was still guarded, though the guards were restless, curious about the sounds yet unable to leave their posts to discover what it was. A few were scurrying between the Embassy and the Solar in the courtyard.

Sticking to the shadows, she watched several Thalmor retreat to the inner building.

For once, Marelle was glad of her Altmer features. If the guard at the Solar didn't look too closely, she could pass as one of the staff. She lifted a robe off one of the guards she had subdued and threw the hood her her head, then slowly approached the Solar entrance.

Fortunately, the preoccupied guard only glanced at her as she moved to the door, he was busy looking for his replacement so he could see what all the commotion was about.

Marelle released her breath when safely inside, once again treading lightly and staying hidden. There was no sign of anyone in the rooms, she'd have to make her way to the holding cells. Etienne Ranis had told her the story of his imprisonment, along with how he'd been tortured. It wasn't pleasant listening, but between his and Tobias' description, she had a good idea of the layout, and quickly made her way to the stairs leading below.

Elenwen was speaking to someone as she entered the lower floor. "…obviously not up to the task," she was saying, her voice sounding surprisingly satisfied. "The guards who followed you and those you enthralled failed."

A male Thalmor voice responded. "First Emissary," he said. Marelle could hear the rage in his tone. "That insufferable Dunmer continues to ruin things!"

"They have escaped," Elenwen cut him off. "You were assured that you could do it and you failed. You are finished!"

"I have done this all for the Dominion," the voice hardened. "You are not showing any appreciation."

"For imprisoning me in my own Embassy? For making my guards do your bidding?" Her voice dripped with contempt. "And now your failure at a coup attempt? I have no appreciation for any of those things."

Marelle heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and a sharp intake of breath by the female Altmer.

"You are not fit to be First Emissary," the male voice said coldly. "With my power, I'll conquer Tamriel and prove our supremecy!"

"You are insane," Elenwen responded. "No will ever care to hear the name 'Rulindil' again."

There was a dull sound of striking flesh, then a body hitting the ground.

•••••

The dungeon quiet for some time, Marelle slowly ventured out and went to check on Elenwen. The First Emissary was handcuffed to the wall. The half Altmer hesitated for a moment before approaching the Thalmor.

"First Emissary," she hissed, keeping her voice down in the event anyone entered. "Elenwen!"

The Thalmor female groggily looked up, a sharp intake of breath belying her fear, recognizing Marelle's Shrouded armor. "Have you come to assassinate me?" Marelle had to admire the haughty look the First Emissary attempted when speaking.

"No," was the reply. "I'm here because of the attack on the Moot."

Elenwen sagged. "The Aldmeri Dominion isn't responsible for this," she said. "I know what it looks like, but we have been betrayed."

"I heard you speaking to someone. What happened to your guards?" Marelle asked, drawing a lock pick to release the Thalmor.

"Rulindil used a spell on them, enthralling them to his purpose," she answered, her voice dripping with distaste.

The assassin-thief released the Thalmor from her bindings. "Are you willing to have your soldiers at the Blue Palace stand down?"

Elenwen nodded. "Yes. I will try. Thank you for releasing me. This is against our directives. For now, I will assist you. You have my word." She looked dubiously around the dungeon. "I am unable to say if I can exit the Embassy safely," she said. "Many were enthralled and I am not certain who may prevent my leaving."

Marelle grimaced. "Well, we'll soon find out."

The two women slowly headed up the stairs to the Solar, Marelle leading the way. It had been simple to sneak past the guards in her way in, but escorting Elenwen out would make the return much more difficult.

They'd made it into the courtyard before they'd come across resistance. Despite the First Emissary commanding them to stand down, the guards surrounded them with their weapons up. Elenwen was alternately threatening and cajoling them, with no headway. They shrank closer and closer to the door, Marelle keeping herself between them and Elenwen.

She spotted a slight opening in their formation. Fingering the few paralysis darts she had remaining, she readied herself for the charge, warning off the guards and notifying Elenwen of her intentions.

"Ready?" she asked. The Thalmor woman nodded. "I'm ready."

With a quick flick of her hands, several guards suddenly froze and keeled over, while they quickly made for the door leading to the kitchens. Rushing through the doors with Marelle's armor shielding them both, she let loose the last of her darts as they dodged tables laden with food trays and the occasional hired kitchen staff as they made their way out.

A Khajit who'd been in the waiting room leapt to his feet and scurried away from them, hurrying into the area behind the bar.

They'd just exited the Embassy when they were again surrounded. Elenwen backed up to the door, Marelle still in front of her. She raised her ebony short swords, eyes narrowing.

She heard the thuds of fleshy targets, their opponents jerking upwards with a groan, arrows lodged in their backs. Others had throwing knives protruding from various points. Marelle thought she spotted Vivienne, safely keeping her distance as a member of the Legion. 

Mathis, with no such constraint, appeared right behind her. He came closer just as the door burst open, more guards pouring out, snatching at Elenwen and Marelle.

The Listener sent wave after wave of shock and fire spells to keep the Thalmor at bay, and created a corridor for Marelle to escape. The half Nord had only just gone clear of the sight of the embassy when an image clicked into place.

"Mathis - a Khajit was in the Embassy!"

Mathis nodded. "That has to be our assassin! Stay with Vivi, I'm going in."

Vivienne watched as Mathis disappeared into the Embassy compound. "Right," she said to her companions. "Let's get back to Solitude. General Tullius is going to want to know what's been happening."

•••••

Proudspire Manor that night was brimming with guests, the most the home had seen in many years. General Tullius had guards posted at each door. Upon leaving the Blue Palace, Ulfric drew the most stares as he emerged, flanked by the Dragonborn and Teldryn Sero. Even without his face showing, the large figure in Nordic armor drew many murmured glances as they walked the short distance to the Manor.

Word traveled quickly through the city, the citizens lining the streets to catch a glimpse of the battle participants, with rumors of Stormcloak's appearance rife. The last time he had been in Solitude, he'd killed the High King and thrown Skyrim into Civil War. But today, he'd helped save the jarls from the Thalmor, and was here with Balgruuf and the Dragonborn. The Jarl of Whiterun was considered by the majority of Skyrim's natives to be a true Nord, and his refusal to join the Stormcloak rebellion kept many of them from taking up arms against the Empire. The wonder that Balgruuf had willingly brought Ulfric Stormcloak back to Solitude had many second-guessing the jarl's motives, though all respected him enough to wait how things played out.

The group had settled in and were awaiting Balgruuf's arrival when they heard cheers erupting outside. Balgruuf, Irileth, Marelle and Brunwulf soon appeared at the door, having come directly from Castle Dour. Whiterun's Jarl had graciously acknowledged the crowd en route to Proudspire Manor, rather bemused at their reception. "Nothing travels faster than gossip, eh, Dragonborn?" Tobias grinned while he gave Marelle a hug, pleased to have her back with him.

Balgruuf enjoyed his evening meal and mead with the group he had convened before settling down to business. Once the table had been cleared of items save for the drinks, he addressed the gathering. "One last good meal before Oblivion erupts," he said, before turning to face the group.

Ulfric spoke up. "Was there anything on what the end goal of this is?" he asked.

Balgruuf shook his head. "Elenwen has no idea. General Tullius and I discussed it before I left," he said. "We came to the same conclusion – the attacking force was small, made for us to think it was a rebellion within the ranks."

"Rulindil is a master wizard," Tobias said. "If Elenwen is not involved in this, it must be something magical."

"Elenwen was Rulindil's captive," Marelle told the group. "She's cooperating with Tullius as we speak. Fortunately all the Embassy guards were not aware of Rulindil's deception. But she doesn't know exactly what he's after, except for power. But he is looking for something. He disappeared from the Embassy shortly after I arrived."

"I agree with the Oaf," Teldryn said, "We need to prepare for a magical attack soon. But where?"

The Dragonborn looked grim. "Do all the court wizards have this information?" he asked. "We won't know where he'll attack next."

Marelle nodded. "General Tullius put it in his debrief."

Elarie was concerned. "I must help Kraldar get himself situated," she said. "There's currently no court wizard at Winterhold. We'll have to assign someone from the College to step in."

Irileth also chimed in. "I believe Farengar will also need some assistance from the College, among others," she said mildly. Balgruuf did not contradict her.

Tobias nodded again. "We'd best leave for Winterhold first thing in the morning. We can send assistance to the jarls who want it from there. Wew ask ask others to help, like Erandur at Dawnstar."

"But what could Rulindil want that he'd be willing to risk an all out war with the Empire for?" Elarie asked. "Even Ondolemar was surprised at the actions taken today, and he's never made any secret of his distaste for Skyrim."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Balgruuf replied. "It must be something immense. Tobias reported a powerful artifact recovered from Saarthal some time ago that is now in the hands of the Psijic Order, but that the Thalmor also knew of its existence. There may be another such artifact in Skyrim."


End file.
